MKHA (Up for adoption)
by Deathkillermk1
Summary: As the fight with Kronika ends villains from earthrealm and Outworld are transported to the world of heroes and quirks, how will these villains act in a world where the supernatural has become the perfectly normal, Short recap at the beginning of chapter one, BTW cover updates reveal what may happen next .
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters of MHA or MK.**

* * *

**Now this will be a recap of the Netherrealm continuation, since that is the current timeline and the one this story is mostly based on:**

**MK9**

**The story begins in the Pyramid of Argus where the previous continuity left (MK Armageddon), the Pyramid of Argus was basically a huge pyramid where all the fighters in the series would fight and whoever killed the being at the top (Blaze) would basically be a god, the last two were Raiden and Shao Kahn (the Thanos of this franchise except less balancing and more konkering, and yes I did use the k), the latter managed to kill Blaze and claim his power and is about to kill Raiden, but Raiden uses his dandy magic amulet given to him by the elder gods to show his past self visions of the future and a message that 'he must win' and we go back all the way to the first MK tournament where he and Liu kang (The Chosen Dude) see the tournament in which the first Sub-Zero (Bi-Han) was killed by scorpion because he thought that Bi-Han murdered his family and then Liu Kang defeated Goro (muscular Grievous) and Shang tsung, Shang Tsung then went back to Shao Kahn to apologise with his life for losing since in order for him to conquer earth he had to win 10 times consecutively, after he convinced Shao Kahn to make a new tournament in Outworld for a all or nothing fight with the earthrealm warriors who he forced to participate on after being rejuvenated, Bi-han's younger brother Kuai-Liang(Current Sub-Zero) took up his mantle and sweared revenge on Scorpion with his friend smoke, but then smoke was about to be captured by his clan that started to turn each other into cyborgs but he was saved by Raiden but this action caused Kuai-Liang to be captured and turned into a cyborg, meanwhile during the tournament Kung Lao (The 'second' best monk) started to win but died by Shao Kahn who then got punched through his chest by Liu Kang who then again won another tournament, then earth was invaded by Shao Kahn by bending the rules of MK and then forced Raiden into a desperate situation where he would go and ask help to the elder gods while the others including the now reprogramed cyberized Sub-Zero and go destroy one of Shao-Kahn's Soulnadoes where he fights his brother now turned into Noob Saibot and then gets aided by Nightwolf who kicks Noob into the Soulnado, Shao Kahn then empowered his reanimated wife, Zyndel, with Shang tsung's soul and send her off to kill Raiden's fighters and she killed: Sub-Zero, Jax, Jade, Kitana(Liu Kang's girl), Kabal, Smoke, Stryker and Nightwolf who committed suicide taking Zyndel with him, Raiden then goes to The Netherrealm (Hell) to deal with Quan-Chi, he offers him the souls of the guys who just died including his own in exchange of his help, but he tells him that he already has the souls of all of them and forces him to fight them, after beating the crap out of his friends he finally gets and idea of how to save the world, he teleports out of hell to the place where Shao-Kahn is supposed to arrive and lets him enter Earthrealm, Liu-Kang then shows up and tells Raiden to get out of his way or he will by force, he then gets accidentally killed by Raiden in self defense, Shao-Kahn arrives and beats up Raiden, but he gets saved by The Elder Gods who posses him and then banish/Kill Shao Kahn.**

**MKX**

**Then 2 years pass and Earth Realm is attacked by the forces of Shinnok(a fallen Elder God/the devil) with Quan-Chi and the resurrected warriors including Liu-Kang, after Raiden fails to protect the literal heart of earth he gets saved by Johnny Cage( biggest roaster in the franchise) after Sonya(His future wife) is put in danger and his power gets buffed and beats Shinnok and traps him in his amulet, more than 20 years later the new generation of warriors led by Cassie Cage train under Johnny, Sonya, Kenshi(Blind Man), Scorpion(Now Human) and Sub-Zero(Now human again and the leader of his clan), it then turns out that the amulet was stolen by Kano(biggest double crosser in any universe) and he gave it to Kitana's clone, Mileena, who started a civil war with the current Kahn, Kotal Kahn(Praise the SUN!), after he removed her from the throne, word then gets around about Mileena using the amulet, Sonya sends the new generation to help get it back and D'vorah (Mama Roach) joins them by order of Kotal, thanks to her help they get it back and capture Mileena, she then kills Mileena with a very deadly kiss, the group then ask for the amulet back but Kotal refuses and keeps it in a safer place and locks up the group, D'vorah turns out to be one Shinnok's aids and betrays Kotal, she then teleports to Quan-Chi's location but finds out that he was captured by Jax( Carl Weathers with robot arms now human again) and the special forces and is taken to Sonya, she interrogates him but she's interrupted by Scorpion(aided by his clan) who now has allied himself with Sub-Zero and thanks to him knows that it was Quan-Chi who murdered his family, he then is about to kill Quan-Chi but before he dies D'vorah manages to give him the Amulet and he lets out Shinnok before he dies by Scorpions blade, Shinnok escapes and goes for earth's heart again but now kidnapping Jonny, then in the middle of this Kotal arrives to fight with Raiden because he believes that D'vorah works with Raiden, after fighting with Kotal's forces and being saved by Sub-Zero and his clan the new warriors make their way to the heart of the earth where now Shinnok looks more like an actual devil and has mostly infected the heart of the earth but Cassie awakens her powers and beats Shinnok, Raiden then absorbs most of Shinnok's corruption of the heart, then a few months or weeks later Raiden now corrupted by Shinnok's evil (now wearing dark robes and his blue lightning is now red), will lash out at any threats that dare try to take earthrealm and pays Liu-Kang and Kitana a visit, now rulers of The Netherrealm, by giving them Shinnok's head and threatening them to not piss him off.**

**Sorry for posting this in the morning but I had to go to sleep and I didn't have this ready yet so I decided to hold it, sorry for this and enjoy.**

* * *

"**History is but a hourglass to me, each grain of sand falling on one another, creating a new when, a new where, a new path for the others, a new future, but history isn't perfect, it is disappointing how imperfect it can be, to me, to everyone, as the keeper of the hourglass it is my duty to make a history perfect and you, you are tainting MY work, Raiden"**.

A woman wearing a white dress with golden and silver armor is standing in a room with technology too advance to comprehend and a huge hourglass behind her, the corpses of warriors in front of her, but a few are still standing between them, a tall man of color with white pants with golden touches and other pieces of armor on himself standing by her side, blood dripping from his hand (Geras).

"Surrender or join your friends Raiden" said Geras.

"You will not restart this timeline Kronika!" said a man wearing a bamboo hat and dark robes and armor standed between some of the corpses along with other warriors, red lightning running through his fingers and coming out of his eyes.

"**We have gone through this many times Raiden, in each one you always fail, so spare us the pain of hearing you".**

The group of other people made a circle around him, a woman in a red elegant outfit with blood dancing in her hand (Skarlet), a woman with insect traits and spider legs coming out of her back (D'vorah), a man wearing old western clothes and a few pieces of armor in his arms with a rifle on his back and a revolver on each hand and a hat, ready to shoot (Erron Black), another was a man with hook swords and a mask covering his entire face, a jacket covering most of his upper body except his arms with burn marks through them (Kabal), a man covered in dark robes decorated with bones and dark light armor, a scythe going through his arm and a mask covering most of his face only letting his white eyes shine under a small hoodie (Noob Saibot/Bi-Han), a man with a robotic eye and no shirt with a tattoo on his left arm and knives on his boots (Kano).

"Kronika is deceiving you all" said Raiden.

"How come?" said Erron black.

"She has restarted the timeline before, in each one you all ally with her yet what you were promised never happened, she's using you for her own gain."

"Stop lying Raiden, you have no proof of such claim". said Geras.

Raiden looked at the villains, they won't trust him, it was his word against Kronika's, but he had a mouth and a brain, if they will not listen to his truths, they will listen to logic.

"D'vorah, your hole hive was killed by Shao Kahn not only in this timeline but in everyone one, in some timelines you aid Kronika yet she allows it to happen, again and again, she doesn't care about you, aid me and I will help you make your people come back".

D'vorah started to think about it, it made sense, Kronika has said multiple times that she didn't like "_this_" timeline, if what Raiden said was true then she might have a chance to make the Hive live again if she and the others defeat Kronika with Raiden's help.

"Kabal, in every timeline you have been burned into your current state, how is it possible that you get burned no matter what you do or we do? it is Kronika who has caused your injuries all this time, if we defeat her now you can take revenge on her!"

Kabal thought about it, she has said that he has helped her before, and he doubts that he would go tell her: "Hey Clock Queen, would you mind burning my ass off in every single timeline, I mean, it would be real fun right?", Raiden was right, but right now he can't help him unless they get more help. He turns to D'vorah who looks at him, her eyes told him everything, he makes a small nod and she nods back without everyone noticing them.

"Bi-Han, in every timeline you have been murdered by Scorpion, then turned into your current form by Quan Chi, I know that you have embraced the darkness within you, but, it is Kronika who has caused your death, if you aid me now I will give you the Netherrealm to rule, shinnok's amulet and you can take revenge on your true murderer".

Noob Saibot looks at Raiden, he wasn't thinking on aiding Raiden before but he was planning on betraying Kronika, she was promising everyone something, something they wanted, he knows that it is impossible to give everyone that which they wished, so in the end she was going to betray them, he knew it, with Raiden's help he can defeat her, but he'll need everyone's help to do so.

D'vorah catches up to this and nods to Kabal, they then walk next to Raiden and take fight stands, Noob Saibot then walks and takes another fight stand Next to Raiden, of course Kano and Skarlet look at this in confusion, then to everyone's surprise Erron Black walks and stands to their side, guns ready.

"What the hell ye doing Black?" asked Kano.

"Sorry but I don't want to have some old lady put my future on stone, she also was going to double cross us all..." he turns to D'vorah and Kabal and then looks back at Kano and Skarlet "But you already knew that didn't you?".

Time felt as if it had stopped, everyone looked at Erron in confusion, Kabal did get who he meant by that.

"Come on Kano you're the Master of double crossing, you should have seen this coming!" said Kabal.

Skarlet turns to Kano, confused as by what they were saying, but she couldn't finish her train of thought before a bullet shot right through her head, Kano turns back to the group and sees Erron holding his gun with smoke coming out of it, he then looks at her corpse in the ground and then walks to up the group shrugging, he passes Erron and then stands right next to Kabal.

"Ye ruined the surprise ye fucking idiot."

"**You all have chosen the wrong path, but know that what's coming next is on you, Geras!".**

"As you wish Kronika".

Geras then walked into the direction of the group but Raiden flies across the area and tackles him.

"I'll finish Geras, do not allow Kronika to continue!" said Raiden punching Geras in the face and then pushing him off to the side of the room.

"Got it light bulb!" said Kabal rushing Kronika, Erron fires at her and D'vorah makes her bugs attack Kronika, Kano grabs some of his knives and gets ready to throw them, Noob made a shadow that runs at Kronika scythe in hand.

Kronika dodges Kabal attacks and reverts his location back to where he was before, she creates sand objects and crushes D'vorah's insects, she then turns Erron's bullets to sand and using them creates a spear and thrusts it through Noob's shadow destroying it.

"**Is that all you got?".**

A knife went flying through the air but Kronika holds it in mid air with her time powers.

"**Anything else?".**

"Wait for it…" whispered Kano to the others.

Then the knife blew up, Kronika took a few steps back, she wasn't really wounded but she had a few scratch marks, blood dripping out of a few of them, Kano then threw the rest of his explosive knives to the hourglass, Kronika used her powers to stop them dead in their tracks but Erron shoots at her forcing her to protect herself, as some of the knife's got into the hourglass Kronika got nervous.

"**NO!".**

Kano of course threw another knife breaking the Hourglass.

"Oops!".

The sand went everywhere and Kronika desperately grabbed onto a pillar, the others didn't know why until the sand started to go back to the hourglass, like a deadly tornado it enveloped the room with its force, everyone in the room had to find a way to stay there, Geras formed a wall between himself and the Hourglass, Raiden used his powers to keep himself connected to a pillar, the others?

D'vorah was quickly covered by the sand, she desperately tried to crawl out of the sand to no avail.

Kabal tried to escape it by running but it was too strong for him and dragged him towards the Hourglass.

Noob tried to teleport out of there but his darkness was being absorbed by the Hourglass along with himself by the sand.

Kano and Erron were then dragged in by the sand, Kano used one of his knifes to stick to ground and Erron held on to Kanos boot, both of them desperately trying to hang on to this world, but the force of the Hourglass proved to be too much for Kano to hang on to the knife, the sand forced them both into itself.

The Hourglass absorbed all of them into itself before fixing itself completely, the Hourglass now looked as if nothing had happened at all.

* * *

She was scared

'How did this happened?'

'I only left home for food for dinner, I was just coming back from the store, Izuku has been working so hard to get into UA that he deserved something good for dinner'.

'But now…'

"Didn't you hear me? give me everything Now!" a man she didn't know was holding a gun to her head, three eyes and a huge mouth on his face, her phone broken under his feet, his murderous presence was felt in the alley and no one around to help her.

The air around the area started to feel different and started to flow into the streets direction.

'What's that?' she thought as sand started to crawl around the street, the man noticed it too and they follow the sand as it forms in the middle of the dark street, a circle in the air starts to form until a blue light starts to form in its center, then a group of people shot through the portal, a lady with insect traits fell through it, then a man with a weird mask flew through the air and hit the wall, another person in dark robes fell on top of the the guy with the mask, then two guys one on top of the other fell right next to the insect lady and they look at each other and then push one another.

They all quickly stand up and look at each other with anger.

"What the fuck did you do Kano?" said the one with the mask.

"Threw a knife".

"You son of a bitch!, you know what I mean!" he said grabbing the man by the equipment in his chest.

"Threw an explosive Knife".

The masked man lifted his arm to punch him.

"I DON'T KNOW! I simply did my job".

"AND got us all teleported to who the fuck know where?"

'What's going on?' was the only thought in Inko's head and the man who was robbing grabs her as a hostage.

"Back OFF!".

The group of weird people turn their heads to their direction, confusion in their faces.

"And who the hell are you?" asked the masked man.

"_A hellspawn?_" said the dark robed man.

"An outworlder?" said the cowboy dressed one.

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?".

The dark robed man expelled some liquid from his shadow that dissipated out of view.

'What is going on?, please, I just want to go'.

"You guys better back off or she'll have led" he said pointing his gun closer to her head.

"Hey Bigfoot, ye have the safety on".

The robber moved the gun away from her head and looks at the safety, but from under him a shadow comes to life, restrains him and breaks his arm, he struggled for a few seconds, kicking, punching the shadow but it did nothing to stop the shadow until he started to fall unconscious from the lack oxygen, slowly losing his strength until he wouldn't move his arms anymore, the shadow then dropped the unconscious man to the floor before disappearing.

"_You're too loud…_"

Inko turned back and looked at the body of her robber, she kicked him lightly hoping that he was still alive, she then turns back to the group, tears on her eyes.

"P-please don't hurt me…"

The masked man turns to her still holding the other man by his equipment.

"Lady, I'm not as crazy as these guys so I would recommend you to leave before one of them gets an idea".

He turns to the group and sees the insect girl pulling some insects from inside of her, and then turns back to Inko

"About now would be a great time".

She immediately turns and runs away from them, she keeps running, she can't leave Izuku alone, she can't, she finally passes by a few streets until she finally arrives home.

"*Sigh* Izuku! are you home?!".

A green haired boy came into her view with a happy face that dropped the second he saw her.

"Mom? what happened?".

She fell to the floor, relieved that she finally made it home, tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Mom!" said the boy kneeling next to her.

"It's okay, it's okay, would you please bring me the phone now, I need to make a phone call".

"O-okay."

* * *

**Back in the alley**

"Why did you let her leave Kabal?" asked Erron.

"Maybe because we literally dropped into some city and you guys are already trying to kill or kidnap the first person you see".

"_**This one wasn't going to kill her**_" said D'vorah.

"Really… YOU weren't going to kill her D'vorah?" said Kabal.

"_**This one was only trying to know its own location.**_" said D'vorah over the corpse of the Robber now being devoured by vermin and flies.

"Okay… then what about that guy?"

"_**This Human was more nutritious than her**_"

"Human? he looks more like Moloch than any normal person".

"_**This one tastes the exact same as the other humans**_"

"Yeah right…."

Kabal then turns to the others surrounding Kano.

"_It's all your fault Kano_"

"Well what did ye expect? do ye think that if ye're shooting someone and they say 'Not the face' are ye not going to aim straight to it?".

Erron pushes Noob to the side.

"You should have thought about it before throwing the knife, now where in the middle of some city".

"How was I supposed to know? I mean you were shooting everywhere".

"_He's right, you could have sniped her from away_".

"AND you could've used your teleport thing on her".

"_It was more dangerous than using a clone_".

Kano then manages to slide out of the situation while Noob and Erron discussed, he notices something, a broken phone, he grabs the broken phone off the floor and starts to mess with it.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Fixing it, I need to see where the hell we are".

"_We should murdered him_" whispered Noob to Erron.

"We can't, as much as I want to, he is worth a lot more alive and that right eye is way too useful to waste, unless any of you are willing to gouge your eyes out, he lives" whispered back Erron.

"Go it, lets see what we've got in here".

Kano then started to look up in the Internet for a few minutes while the others discussed or watched around the alley for other people.

"Holy shit! Ye guys are not gonna believe this!".

"What you find?" asked Erron.

Noob and Erron look at the info that Kano gathered for a few minutes and Erron then walks off, surprise and disbelief were marked on his eyes, Noob on the other hand just stood there, his expression was that of an expressionless dead man.

"Seems like our Lord Of Darkness just got even more grim" said Kano.

"What the hell did you show them Kano?" asked Kabal.

"See for yeself".

Kabal then grabbed the phone and looked at what Kano had showed the others, first he saw that he was in Japan, good start, he then saw the year, it was not the same year for sure, it was a more than a hundred years later, that wasn't _that_ bad, he could still know his way around, but when he saw that there was NO mention of the Outworld invasion, NO Netherrealm invasion, NO Special Forces, AND NO JOHNNY CAGE, OK for Kabal that one was more of a blessing but still NO JOHNNY CAGE!, that's when Kabal got even more nervous than he already kinda was, I mean the future was OK but another Dimension or reality was a HELL NO! from him, he continued reading, Quirks, basically the magic of this world, most people borned had them, then heroes, that was something that made him very curious, heroes were something that were not rare in his line of job, at least war heroes, and if those he used to fight were already annoying he can't imagine how annoying these heroes must be, he then gave the phone back to Kano and leaned against a wall.

That's when sirens start to sound around the area, Kano then looks out of the alley and cop cars start to show up, four cops of different appearances show up and run to the alley, he goes back into the alley.

"I think we should leave" said Kano

"_**This one hasn't finished feeding her young**_" said D'vorah with a bunch of insects feeding off the robbers corpse that at that point was a bunch of bones with little flesh.

"Ye can feed them later, we gotta go!".

D'vorah got up and started suck up all of the insects leaving the corpse there, Kabal then moves away from the wall he was leaning on, Erron then finally snapped out of his surprised state and goes near to Noob Saibot, he goes to him and tells him something, but Noob didn't moved while whispering something, he goes back to the group.

"Let's go".

"What about Noob?" asked Kano.

"Tell you later, lets escape these guys first".

They then go to the back of the alley, Erron looks out to check and sees two cars getting near the area and rush to escape, they managed to not be seen by the cops and just kept running, they ran a few streets until they finally got into an alley near a warehouse.

"D'vorah, can you check if there's anyone inside?".

D'vorah then summons some insects and they go into the warehouse through small spaces in the doors and windows, she then makes a few weird freaky head movements and turns to the group.

"_**This one doesn't sense anyone, it seems abandoned**_".

"Then this one is the winner" said Kano.

D'vorah then used her insects to damage the lock in the door and opened it slightly to not make a lot of noise, as they enter everyone takes a place immediately after Kano closes the door, D'vorah goes to the nearest dark corner in the top of the room, making some webbing before resting and petting a big bug, Kabal just found a place that had some scrap around and using his speed builded a quick bed out of it, Erron didn't do much, he just stayed near the door with a single gun ready, Kano didn't do anything but just watch everyone else do their things, he then went to talk to Erron.

"So what did Noob say?" .

"He said 'I'm going for a walk', I don't know what he meant".

"Shit, looks like we're going to need a shower here" said Kano shrugging.

"Why?".

"Because when he comes back he'll be showered in blood".

* * *

"Put your hands in the air!" yelled a Cop.

The man that was yelled at was covered in black robes, he was just standing there, motionless, as if he were a statue.

"Please everyone keep moving, it's dangerous around here" said another cop in front of a barricade waving around a light to people who were looking over at the area with curiosity.

Then from the middle of the streets came out the hero known as Kamui woods, most of the girls in the crowd of people watching screamed when he quickly made his way to the scene in front of some cops.

"Is everything well officers?".

"For the moment it seems so, he hasn't moved since we got here, hell, he hasn't said a word". said the officer pointing at the shadowy man.

Then from out of nowhere Mt. Lady appeared from behind Kamui in her giant form, she then reduced her size into her normal one.

"Is everything under control?"

"Yes Mt. Lady, I just told Kamui about our friend over there" he pointed at the shadowy man.

"He looks more like a hobo than a villain" said Mt. Lady.

Then from the crowd came a scream from someone.

"Good thing we have Pro heroes here to keep us safe!".

That's when the shadowy figure moved his head in the direction of the two heroes showing his pure white eyes, the moment he finally made eye contact with both heroes he moved in their direction.

"Put your hands in the air!" Screamed another cop at the man but he didn't stop.

Kamui then stepped towards the man ready for a fight.

"Stop right there, if you continue I will have to stop you".

"_Then today is your funeral 'heroes'_" said the man with a voice that oddly fits his body and clothes, he then went into his stomach and pulled out a small scythe from it while it spewed dark liquids that disappeared a few seconds later.

"Then so be it, Villain".

Kamui used his arm wood to create a whip in his direction, the man dodged easily and moved towards Kamui, he moved to the side still trying to catch him with his wood arm but he couldn't, he was too fast for him to catch, then out of nowhere the man jumped and disappeared, he didn't know what happened until from under him he came flying upwards hooking him in the shoulder, they flew two meters up before he slammed Kamui down in the ground, he quickly got up but his opponent was already swinging his fist to him before he was slapped away by a huge hand right into a cop car.

"You okay Kamui?" asked Mt. Lady now in her gigantic form.

"I'm okay, I can still move my arm, but still... you could've killed him".

"Don't worry, I made sure he wouldn't die".

"By throwing him to a car?".

"Better than a building or another person".

"Call the medics we might need…"

He gets cut off by the man walking to their direction, moving his arm weirdly, leaking a black substance from it, he moves his arm back into its rightful position and after a few seconds the liquid stopped dropping and he moved it around before he looks back at the two heroes.

"A teleporting quirk and a healing quirk?" asked Mt. Lady.

"It sure makes him more of a pain".

Kamui stands up and gets ready to fight against the villain.

"That quirk of yours is going to make this harder than it has to be" said Kamui ready to fight.

"_Quan Chi did make his creations hard to kill_" said the man.

"After we're done here you're going to tell us who that is".

The man runned towards Kamui who used his arm to create a small weapon to fight him head, he got close and that when he got surprised again, a black goo version of the villain slided under him causing him to trip and then he got kicked in the face by the real version of the villain while falling, and then kicked again once he hit the ground, Mt. Lady catches him in her hands before he can continue his attack on Kamui.

"Easy now, you might get hurt" said Mt. Lady holding her hands tightly together.

"_Stop being in the way and wait you turn_" said the Villain now in her shoulders pointing at her eyes with his scythe, she had forgotten that he had the ability to teleport, he walked off and teleported back to the ground, he walks directly to Kamui that was standing up now.

"Just how many quirks do you have?!"

"_Quirks? I am wraith_" said the man taking a martial arts stance, that made things worse in Kamui's mind, not only could this man teleport, heal himself in seconds and clone himself, he also knew martial arts, this man was a huge mix of pains for him.

Then other heroes started to appear around the area, the crowd was relieved when they saw other heroes arriving while filming everything with their phones, the villain looked around, he looked annoyed at the presence of them and then teleported out of there.

Kamui fell to the ground relieved that he could rest a little, Mt. Lady reduced her size and then got near Kamui, his mask was broken in some parts and his shoulder was bleeding.

'In breaking news today at 9:00 PM a Villain appeared in the Civilian district of Musutafo and fought the heroe duo of Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady, after a hard battle with the villain the heroes were aided by fellow heroes forcing the villain to retreat, the villain's real name is not known but in the battle he referred to himself as "Wraith" his quirk seems to be a combination of teleportation, self healing factor and cloning' then a picture of the Noob appeared beside the news reporter 'If you see this man, do not try to fight or capture him, call the authorities immediately, on other news..' the newsman was cut off in the bar's television, the bartender had his face covered in black mist with two yellows eyes glowing through it, he looked at the man in front of him, a teenager with blue hair and hand covered his face.

"I believe we just found a candidate for our operation, should we approach him?".

"Yes I think we should…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there guys, I just came here to thank you all for the support of this story, it really makes my day, and I also wanted to tell the people who don't know anything or know little about MK lore that right after this little message there will be a "short" recap of MK for those who want to know the basics or in need of a reminder, it will have the same kind of words as this text but smaller, I will also put it in Chapter.1 so that new readers don't need to go to this chapter to know this, that would be all and see you guys in the next one.**

* * *

**Now this will be a recap of the Netherrealm continuation, since that is the current timeline and the one this story is mostly based on:**

**MK9**

**The story begins in the Pyramid of Argus where the previous continuity left (MK Armageddon), the Pyramid of Argus was basically a huge pyramid where all the fighters in the series would fight and whoever killed the being at the top (Blaze) would basically be a god, the last two were Raiden and Shao Kahn (the Thanos of this franchise except less balancing and more konkering, and yes I did use the k), the latter managed to kill Blaze and claim his power and is about to kill Raiden, but Raiden uses his dandy magic amulet given to him by the elder gods to show his past self visions of the future and a message that 'he must win' and we go back all the way to the first MK tournament where he and Liu kang (The Chosen Dude) see the tournament in which the first Sub-Zero (Bi-Han) was killed by scorpion because he thought that Bi-Han murdered his family and then Liu Kang defeated Goro (muscular Grievous) and Shang tsung, Shang Tsung then went back to Shao Kahn to apologise with his life for losing since in order for him to conquer earth he had to win 10 times consecutively, after he convinced Shao Kahn to make a new tournament in Outworld for a all or nothing fight with the earthrealm warriors who he forced to participate on after being rejuvenated, Bi-han's younger brother Kuai-Liang(Current Sub-Zero) took up his mantle and sweared revenge on Scorpion with his friend smoke, but then smoke was about to be captured by his clan that started to turn each other into cyborgs but he was saved by Raiden but this action caused Kuai-Liang to be captured and turned into a cyborg, meanwhile during the tournament Kung Lao (The 'second' best monk) started to win but died by Shao Kahn who then got punched through his chest by Liu Kang who then again won another tournament, then earth was invaded by Shao Kahn by bending the rules of MK and then forced Raiden into a desperate situation where he would go and ask help to the elder gods while the others including the now reprogramed cyberized Sub-Zero and go destroy one of Shao-Kahn's Soulnadoes where he fights his brother now turned into Noob Saibot and then gets aided by Nightwolf who kicks Noob into the Soulnado, Shao Kahn then empowered his reanimated wife, Zyndel, with Shang tsung's soul and send her off to kill Raiden's fighters and she killed: Sub-Zero, Jax, Jade, Kitana(Liu Kang's girl), Kabal, Smoke, Stryker and Nightwolf who committed suicide taking Zyndel with him, Raiden then goes to The Netherrealm (Hell) to deal with Quan-Chi, he offers him the souls of the guys who just died including his own in exchange of his help, but he tells him that he already has the souls of all of them and forces him to fight them, after beating the crap out of his friends he finally gets and idea of how to save the world, he teleports out of hell to the place where Shao-Kahn is supposed to arrive and lets him enter Earthrealm, Liu-Kang then shows up and tells Raiden to get out of his way or he will by force, he then gets accidentally killed by Raiden in self defense, Shao-Kahn arrives and beats up Raiden, but he gets saved by The Elder Gods who posses him and then banish/Kill Shao Kahn.**

**MKX**

**Then 2 years pass and Earth Realm is attacked by the forces of Shinnok(a fallen Elder God/the devil) with Quan-Chi and the resurrected warriors including Liu-Kang, after Raiden fails to protect the literal heart of earth he gets saved by Johnny Cage( biggest roaster in the franchise) after Sonya(His future wife) is put in danger and his power gets buffed and beats Shinnok and traps him in his amulet, more than 20 years later the new generation of warriors led by Cassie Cage train under Johnny, Sonya, Kenshi(Blind Man), Scorpion(Now Human) and Sub-Zero(Now human again and the leader of his clan), it then turns out that the amulet was stolen by Kano(biggest double crosser in any universe) and he gave it to Kitana's clone, Mileena, who started a civil war with the current Kahn, Kotal Kahn(Praise the SUN!), after he removed her from the throne, word then gets around about Mileena using the amulet, Sonya sends the new generation to help get it back and D'vorah (Mama Roach) joins them by order of Kotal, thanks to her help they get it back and capture Mileena, she then kills Mileena with a very deadly kiss, the group then ask for the amulet back but Kotal refuses and keeps it in a safer place and locks up the group, D'vorah turns out to be one Shinnok's aids and betrays Kotal, she then teleports to Quan-Chi's location but finds out that he was captured by Jax( Carl Weathers with robot arms now human again) and the special forces and is taken to Sonya, she interrogates him but she's interrupted by Scorpion(aided by his clan) who now has allied himself with Sub-Zero and thanks to him knows that it was Quan-Chi who murdered his family, he then is about to kill Quan-Chi but before he dies D'vorah manages to give him the Amulet and he lets out Shinnok before he dies by Scorpions blade, Shinnok escapes and goes for earth's heart again but now kidnapping Jonny, then in the middle of this Kotal arrives to fight with Raiden because he believes that D'vorah works with Raiden, after fighting with Kotal's forces and being saved by Sub-Zero and his clan the new warriors make their way to the heart of the earth where now Shinnok looks more like an actual devil and has mostly infected the heart of the earth but Cassie awakens her powers and beats Shinnok, Raiden then absorbs most of Shinnok's corruption of the heart, then a few months or weeks later Raiden now corrupted by Shinnok's evil (now wearing dark robes and his blue lightning is now red), will lash out at any threats that dare try to take earthrealm and pays Liu-Kang and Kitana a visit, now rulers of The Netherrealm, by giving them Shinnok's head and threatening them to not piss him off.**

**I will not talk about MK11 story until later chapters because it's still kind of spoilery so I will not do it until later chapters as to not ruin your fun if you buy the game, if you want to know by all means look it up, if you want to wait until I upload then I appreciate you for the wait and now we begin the actual story.**

* * *

40 minutes after Noob fought Kamui and .

In the warehouse where the villains rested stood Erron pointing his gun at the door, ready to shoot, to his side was Kano just looking up "information" about this world on the broken phone, as they do this a noise comes near the door, both of them pick up on it, Erron pulls out his other pistol ready to shoot and goes to the side of the door while kano pulls out his knifes and stands on the other side waiting for the victim to show it self, the door didn't open but the person was in front of the door, then the figure dematerialized, Kano and Erron got nervous at this, they wanted to assume it was Noob but in this new world or timeline anyone lucky enough could teleport, he also took a long time to come back, so he was either dead, injured or captured by the heroes, the second was the most probable since he is too stubborn to die, they did wanted to chose the first one over the second since he did decide to fight even though he didn't know how to fight against people with "quirks", but he was Noob Saibot, he survived a soulnado, that thing should have teared him to shreds, yet he lived, so if he survived that, they expect him to be able to survive this, inside the building a hole of darkness and pure malice opened and from it Noob showed himself, he didn't look injured but he did move uncomfortably as he walked towards Erron and Kano.

"What took ye so long? and how did you find us" asked Kano.

"_Your existence is as black as pitch, Kano, very rare but hard to trace until it is found_" said Noob moving around his arm.

"Why did you go fight them?" asked Erron.

"_I didn't believe we were in another world, so I decided to cause a commotion to draw out the special forces, instead I drawed out those annoying, little heroes_".

"Those _Little Heroes_ just beated ye ass" said Kano looking at the news of Noob's fight, he then turns the phone over and shows them a clip of Noob flying through the air into a car, then another of him being captured by a giant woman.

Noob walked away from them and looked around for a good place to recover from his injuries and found a chair and a few pieces of trash and scrap and started to move them around.

"What should we do now?" whispered Erron.

"I got one for ye, how about we start over mate, make a new clan, in this world these 'villains' hate heroes, so how about we do it like back in the day and put prices on their heads, we can become filthy rich" whispered back Kano in a salesman tone.

Of course Erron thought about it, back home he would hunt guys with money on their heads, no mercy, no second thoughts, no remorse, only business, not only that but if anyone paid enough he could make a contract and work as a bodyguard, but right now he had to start from cero again, just like old times, make a name for himself, he'll have to take some names first, it might be a good idea to work with Kano, but that man can trick the Devil himself, he'll need to very careful.

"And if we create this new 'Clan' where are they going to fit?" said Erron moving his head to the others direction.

"Kabal will do anything for cash, the problem is the other two, they may be a little tricky Mate".

"Yeah, I know what you mean".

Kabal was sharpening his hook swords, D'vorah was petting a huge insect in her hands in the same corner as she was before, Noob Saibot had finally finished creating a bed and a small table and he was sitting there resting.

"We should talk to Kabal first, then we'll see the rest".

"Hey Kabal, I've got something to tell ye mate".

Kabal standed up and walked to Kabal and Erron.

"Okay, shoot" said Kabal.

"We have an idea mate, how about we start again, big time, this world is full of potential, we can start a new clan, don't have a name yet, but don't worry about that mate, these people…" he then grabs the phone and shows Kabal many pictures of villains "will pay good money for us to take some weight off their back, how about it mate, just like old times".

"When do we start?" asked Kabal immediately, of course he did thought about it, but Kabal would do anything for money, of course there were lines, but if he could go back to work like before, he would do so, especially in this situation to get some stress out.

"Calm down mate, we first gonna need extra hands for this".

"Hey Boogie man, D'vorah, we gotta talk about something" said Erron.

D'vorah didn't move move but Noob did move to the group, he walked up to them and waited for D'vorah to go there.

"Hey D'vorah!, I have a piece of the guy from the alley, you want some?".

D'vorah immediately jumped out of her place and ran towards him, Erron grabbed something out of one of his pouches and threw it to D'vorah who immediately consumed it with a weirded out face.

"_**This one isn't human flesh**_"

"No, but now you're here".

D'vorah made an annoyed face at Erron.

"Alright we have an offer for both of ye, we want to make some good business here, and I bet both of ye have nothing to do, join us, we want to start a business ye see...".

"_I'm in_".

"What?".

"_I will join you, however, if at any point I sense any kind of betrayal from you, I will leave_" said Noob.

Noob of course wanted to kill those heroes for what they did to him, for forcing him to retreat, this was his chance to murder them, not only that, he had the ability to have that which he was promised by Kronika, a new clan for him to lead, this world is full of potential candidates for him to shape into loyal members of his clan, if he joined Kano he could do both and not be noticed by the others, he could mark those he chose and then leave Kano under the marks of betrayal.

"Alright, fare enough, what about you Bug Lady?".

"_**Will this one be able to consume the corpses of her targets for her young?**_".

"Yes you can, just make sure to not say a word about it in front of potential customers".

D'vorah only needed to feed her young so that the hive could live again, she could just kill enough people to feed them and then leave and start the hive again.

"Ok… so we're set up right? what's our first job?" said Kabal eager to get some stress out.

"Easy, look for a bar" said Kano.

"_Why a bar?_"

"Because, most of the people that want our kind of service go there, plus, I need a drink" said Kano going to the door.

"We don't have money".

Kano stops dead on his tracks, he turns to the group with a sinister smile on his face.

"Don't worry mate, I'll borrow some of my friends money" he says while waving around the the dead guys wallet.

Everyone else just stared at him weirdly, after all, for all everyone knew the only who touched the corpse was D'vorah.

* * *

**The next day during the night:**

Giran POV

"Give me another shot!" said a guy with a crazy haircut and to his side a buffer guy with a bald head with scars running through it.

It was a very nice night at the bar, I mean, as good as it can be surrounded by delinquents and villain wannabes, but still, it was a good time, I was drinking the usual, Whisky, I was sitting alone, scouting as usual, that's when the door opens and in steps this guy without a shirt, camo pants and equipment on his chest and a robotic eye, hehehehe, even I haven't seen anything like his, even heroes have similar equipment, but his... his was INSIDE his head, not only that he also was very good material, not for a villain, but for a good hired gun, the way he carried himself was like that, he wasn't japanese, he looked more Australian than anything else, then behind him came another guy, he wore a jacket and a mask, he had two hook swords, but his skin… God, his skin, he looked like if Freddy Krueger tried to sneak into a comicon, still, he too was a mercenary and a very potential Villain, then from behind him was another guy, when he entered the whole damn place jumped at him, we all thought he was Snipe with a different outfit, he wore a mask covering the lower part of his face and armor on both of his arms, a cowboy hat and he had red cloth covering his torso, some guys grabbed a knife and got close but the man just pulled out a gun and shot the first guy in the shoulder, we all stopped right and I was thinking 'Shit, I got caught' but the moment he speaked we all calmed down, he said:

"Alright, listen up fellas, I don't know who you confused me for, but, next one that tries something funny, will have a bullet in their head, you got that?".

He said it in Japanese but his american accent was very noticeable, that guy wasn't kidding when he said that, he had skill, and just like the others, just in for the business, then another one entered, a girl, basically naked, but her skin was that of a yellow insect, so no one enjoyed it, either that or they thought she was wearing a weird cosplay, the only other piece of cloth she had was a half torn hoodie, she walked weirdly, like if she was an actual insect, must be something with her quirk, still everyone didn't want to look at her, even those guys that do like that kind of stuff, she was villain material, then the next guy, the talk of the town, Wraith, the man just walked in like he didn't give a shit about what just happened and just looked around confused, I had just won the Lottery, he IS villain material, with a confirmed fight with two heroes, a powerful quirk that he knows to use with martial arts, I knew what I had to do, the group of people just sat down in the bar, the insect one looked at the chair weirdly and then follows the others, Wraith didn't sit though, he just stood there, the others talked to the bartender who looked curious at the group and then serves only the first three guys, seems like the others aren't drinkers, I looked at them for a while, I then call one of the attendants, she came over to me and I told her to serve one of the guys a drink, she looks at me nervous but she still went through with it, the guy with the robotic eye gets the drink, the bartender tells him something and the man turns to me, he turns back but I did see him smiling, I immediately knew what he truly was, he not only was he a mercenary but also the one moving the show, just like me, they all stand up and walk to my table, they all sit except for Wraith, that's when we start our little talk.

"So what ye want?" said the guy with the robo eye.

"Straight to the point, huh?, well... I have been looking for your friend over there, you see, one of my clients was interested in him and his skills" I said.

"What kind of job we're talking about?".

"All I can tell you is that you'll help my client take care of someone, then out".

"That sounds like fun mate, but ye see we're expensive, ye sure ye're client can afford us".

"Don't worry, I'll make sure, but all I need to know is if you guys are in or not".

He turned to the team and whispered something to the others and then nods to them and looks back at me.

"Tell him to get the payload ready, but first we want to speak with him".

That's when I had to tell them that I needed to take a leak, they didn't seem to care, that's when I had to call him, after I explained to them what happened I told him.

"These guy are premium material, you guys are ready for a sales pitch?".

"Yes, Giran, bring them here, Shigaraki and I will see to it" said my client.

"Okay, talk to you guys later".

I then walk out of the restroom and sit back with the others.

"Alright, he said he's willing to talk with you, but we gotta wait a bit" I said.

"Alright mate" he says taking a sip of his drink.

"So what's your name?" asked the man with the mask.

"You guys can call me Giran, what about you? and what kind of quirks you guys have?".

"I'm Kabal, _Speed Up_".

"Name's Erron Black, _Sharp Shooter_".

"Kano, _Hacker_".

"_**This one's name is D'vorah, I can command my-**_" she got cut off by Erron who just hit her in the head.

"Insects, she can control Insects and she has some of their abilities" he said while the girl looked annoyed but confused at him.

"Those are some pretty solid Quirks, by the way, what happened to your eye?".

"This, cop guy shot me, wasn't pretty".

"Yeah I can imagine, and you Kabal, what happened to you?".

"Got burned, really bad".

"I see".

* * *

**7 Hours Earlier:**

"Alright mates, since we all are gonna go around doing buzzo we need to make up _quirks_".

"So, we gotta make some superpower name?" said Kabal.

"Pretty much, so we need some names, anybody has an idea?".

"For D'vorah, how about _insect_, she controls bugs and has some of their abilities" said Erron.

"Sounds good mate".

"_**This one doesn't like that name**_".

"Why?"

"_**This One finds the name insect as an insult, This One is Kytinn**_".

"*Sigh* People here don't know the Kytinn, the closest thing is an insect, unless ye want to blow our cover, yer _quirk_ IS insect".

"I have one for mine, how about _speed up_?" said Kabal

"Sounds good, what about ye Black?".

"Sharp shooter".

"Fair enough" said Kano.

"What about you Kano?" said Kabal.

"_Hacker_, explains the eye and and the other stuff, what about you Noob?".

"_Wraith, the name already gives explanation to some of my abilities and works as a nickname_".

"I was thinking _Dementor_ would make more sense" said Kano.

Everyone laughed a little but Noob didn't realize it was a joke, he thought it was an actual name.

* * *

**Back to present:**

"So… when are we meeting the boss?"

My phone gets a notification, I grab my phone and then I put it away.

"Alright, he's ready, let's go guys".

We all stand up and walk out of the bar while everyone looked at us weirdly, as we walk down the street we see different people walking around, most of them looked like young delinquents, it is kind of funny, I bet some of this kids don't have a good quirk or are rejected because of them, and they say that 'everyone' wants to be a hero, now that's a good joke, we finally arrive at the bar after a while and I open the door first, of course as usual they're both in their places, Kurogiri as usual is behind the bar and Shigaraki sitting in front of him, with that hand covering his face, looking at the door as usual, I always wonder how he sees through it, still I walk in and start the introductions.

"This is Kano, he can break into some tough places, that's Kabal, he can move very fast, that's Erron Black, he can shoot pretty good, D'vorah, I know pretty weird name, she can control insects and can do some of the same things as insects, then we have Wraith, you already know what he can do".

"They seem pretty good, but, I'm only interested in Wraith, unless you show me you're worth the money, but for the moment, no".

'Well, I guess that's that, it's a shame, these guys are really worth it, but, he's still a kid, and _he_ hasn't teached him how to scout' I thought.

"Come on mate, we won't disappoint".

"I apologize for my interruption…" said a deep voice in the room.

"I do believe you are capable of aiding Tomura in his mission Kano, but we need confirmation of your team's capability of doing so, as such I have an offer for you" said a voice coming from a TV with static covering the screen.

"I have a current target for one of my projects, Tatsuma Ryūko, also known as the n.o 11 hero RyuKyu, you shall bring her to me alive, payment will be given at the same time she's with us, how about it?".

"Sounds like a clean job mate, how much we talking?".

"It will be 20 thousand dollars in yen".

"Deal" said Kano with a smile.

"Good, you must capture her using any means possible as long as she doesn't die due to any injuries, you have three weeks to do so" said the voice before shutting down the tv.

"Alright, time to go, we need to plan this" said Kano in front of the door to his teammates.

"We'll be back in a few days, tell him to get the payment ready" said Kano leaving the bar, I leaved a few seconds after them.

I gotta say, _he_ gave them a pretty hard job, that woman ain't easy to take down, but, that IS the point, I bet Kano might already knows this, this is a good way to see how good they are against a top pro.

'This will be fun'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, all I wanted to talk about with you is the frequency of the chapters and their length, I won't make any promises about when I'm going to release a new chapter, but, all I can say is that at least expect one per week, two tops, now second thing, the chapters will usually be 10+ pages, this one is 30, yeah very long, anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and if you have any ideas you're free to comment, thank you all for the support and see you all in the next chapter or later, who knows really.**

* * *

Kano and the others were the warehouse, same as before, but this time they were all sitting on the ground in front of a wall with Kano standing in front of him.

"Alright mates, meet our target, Ryuko Tatsuma".

He then grabbed the phone he had and showed everyone a picture of a pink skin woman with chin-length blond hair, with very few reptilian traits.

"Ain't she a looker' said Erron.

"Age 26, height 5'5, _quirk_: She can transform into a dragon".

Everyone in the room stayed silent, waiting for one of them to speak since dragons were rare in their universe, but they still needed more info.

"_How shall I take her down_" said Noob.

"Ye're not gonna fight her, we had to wait an entire day for ye to heal so we could go to the bar" said Kano with a mocking tone.

"Soooo…. does she breath fire or fly?" asked Kabal.

"Fly".

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?".

"First, find her location, which it's easy mate, she has an Agency under her belt, so we just look that up…"

Kano then looks up info in the phone and then after a few minutes he finally turns the phone to the others and shows them a building.

"We got a place, and target, now we move to step two, distraction….." Kano turns to the team and gets an idea of what to do.

* * *

**7 HOURS LATER**

In the streets of the city of Mustafo two heroes were walking down a street, Mt. Lady and a healed but still a bit uncomfortable Kamui Woods, everyone was looking at both of them, it was obvious why, a defeated hero and a hero that will soon succeed him were passing by, how bad could the situation be, after he got beaten by Wraith, Kamui, fell in popularity and got criticised by a lot of people, the reason being he let him escape and that he didn't do ANY damage to him while Mt. Lady got praise for attacking the villain and actually hurting him, but Mt. Lady did feel bad for him so she decided to help him get his credit back, buuutttt...

"Have there been any news on him?" asked Kamui.

"For the fifth time, NO!, there has been no signs of Wraith" Mt. Lady said almost at her limit.

"*sigh* we need to watch out for him, his villainy needs to be-".

"Kamui, just stop".

"What?".

"You have been looking for this guy for almost two days straight! expecting him to show up, out of nowhere, and come for you, but, other heroes are around right now, so even if he did come, he would be arrested immediately, so there's no need to keep asking!" said Mt. Lady holding most of what she wanted to say back.

"I-I'm sorry, Mt. Lady, it seems that I have been blinded by my…"

"And cut that superhero voice, you got beaten because you didn't attack immediately, so stop, talking, like, that".

It was ironic in Kamui's mind, he was supposed to be supervising her and now she was supervising him.

"By the way, that Ingenium guy said he was coming over here, he said you called him, why?".

"Just wanted an extra pair of hands to help me cover more area".

Mt. Lady gave him a curious glare that tore through him like paper.

Then Ingenium showed up, almost like an angel to save Kamui from his situation.

"Hey Kamui how is it going?" said the hero.

"Very good Ingenium, thank you for coming today" said Kamui shaking the other heroes hand relieved that he saved him.

"Glad to help you with that Wraith problem".

Kamui was about to tell him to not say it, but the moment it left his mouth he felt a huge amount of danger on his side, he looked to the side and sees Mt. Lady oozing with anger, Kamui knew that there was no escaping what was coming.

"Kamui…." whispered Mt. Lady with one eye twitching from anger.

Kamui looked at her with a look of horror in his eyes, he tried to calm her down but….

What happened afterwards was never seen in public.

Kamui continues walking behind Mt. Lady and Ingenium with the look of a depressed man at the end of the rope, clinging on life by a hair, meanwhile Mt. Lady and Ingenium where talking about something else.

"So is your little brother going into UA?".

"Yeah, he's been working hard to get in, next week is his entrance exam".

"That's very good! hope he gets in".

"Yeah I do too, by the way, where were you two going?"

"We were patrolling the streets first and then we would go to see RyuKyu for advice on rookies, but I can't shake off the feeling that he did it for another reason…." Mt. Lady looked back at the lifeless moving body of Kamui with a glare that raised it from the dead with fear alone.

"But we're still going there, we already have the appointment and it would be rude to not go, so that's where we're going next".

"Oh, okay, just asking, by the way, how has he been doing?".

"Bad, but I've kept him from going all manhunt on him, the guy really destroyed his reputation and career, but he'll get better, I'll make sure of that".

"I do hope he lets go, that's not the way a hero should act, but I can't blame him".

Then Ingenium received a call to his helmet.

"He's what?!….. Okay We're going there!".

"What happened?".

"It's-" but he got stopped by Mt. Lady who knew what he was going to say.

"Don't say it" she whispered to him,

"Kamui, there's a villain attack nearby".

Kamui's mood got up from 0 to 100 in an instant, almost like he had been waiting for this to happen.

"Where?" said Kamui in a heroic voice.

"Follow me" said Ingenium getting ready to run.

"Lead the way" said Mt. Lady starting to use her quirk.

Then Ingenium ran towards the villain followed by a giant Mt. Lady and Kamui using his wood arm to move faster, as they run they finally arrive at the scene and there he stood, Wraith, standing in the middle of the street crossing his arms, waiting for someone to show up, they all stopped dead on their tracks, it was almost as if time had stopped, wind flowing the villain's robes back and the heroes in their fighting stands, Mt. Lady's hair flowing in the direction of the villain, people around having their phones out, recording the moment in the internet.

"Sup" said a man with a mask and short black hair, a jacket that covered half of his arms with burned skin and a box of cookies and two hook swords on his back, pouring coffee on a tube sitting in a bench on the side of the street right in the middle of the hole thing.

The heroes turned to the man who was obviously not supposed to be there, the was man just sitting there naturally even though he was very obviously in danger.

"Sir, please leave the area, this villain can harm you" said Ingenium.

"Can't, took an arrow to the knee" he said.

"Sir! you need to leave, it's dangerous here!" said Kamui.

That's when Wraith stepped forward, scythe in hand, with a shadow of himself copying his movements with another scythe.

"_I shall finish what we started_".

The attention of the heroes was moved to the villain.

"Mt. Lady, please help him while we take care of Warith" said Ingenium.

then went up to the guy sitting down without becoming smaller.

"Mr, please you need to get out of here" she said.

"Uuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmm…. no".

"SIR! this is a dangerous situation, you need to stay away!" she said starting to get annoyed.

"Sorry I'm babysitting".

"Who?".

He then pointed to Wraith.

"YOU'RE TAKING CARE OF HIM!?" said Mt. Lady pointing at Wraith.

"Um… yeah?" he said putting more coffee in the tube.

"HE MURDERED SOMEONE THE OTHER DAY!".

"No…. He didn't…. We were just there by chance".

"B-BUT HE ALMOST KILLED KAMUI!".

"Did he? I don't remember him doing that…." he said with rubbing his chin.

"SIR! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST" she said moving her giant hands to trap the man, she closed her hands around him and lifted him up.

"Got ya".

"No you didn't" said a voice on the other side of the street.

She turned and saw the same man with same cup of coffee pouring it into the tube on the other side of the street.

"You guys should really try this coffee, it's very good" he said calmly.

'Another teleporter' thought Mt. Lady.

"Villains, surrender, other heroes are coming this way" said Kamui.

"Really? Because I don't see any heroes around" said the man.

"_Kabal, you're taking too long, it's time for phase 2_".

That's when Kabal attitude changed, he dropped the cup of coffee and walked to Wraith's side and took out his hook swords.

"So it's time huh?".

The heroes took their stands once again ready to finally fight after the hole scene happened.

"Alright kids, class is in session" said Kabal.

The first one to attack was Ingenium who moved immediately towards Wraith, since he was the one that could give them the most trouble, he moved so fast that air pushed the heroes a little to the side, each step feeling like a small explosion, but not even he could see what happened next, Kabal was gone in his eyes, the only thing he saw was nothing but a purple blur moving to him, so fast that he only saw it when it was right in front of him, his view then changed and the world itself was spinning around so fast he couldn't see or recognize anything but all the colors that he saw before.

To everyone else though…. They only saw Ingenium move a few meters before he started spinning in circles so fast no one could recognize any detail of his costume and Kabal standing behind him, he turned to the other heroes with his hook swords ready to fight.

"Was he supposed to be fast?" he said with a tone of boredom as the aforementioned hero stopped spinning and proceeded to vomit through his helmet for a few seconds and then pass out.

The two other heroes were now scared, the man just moved so fast that not even Ingenium could keep up with him, but luckily other heroes showed up in the scene, some wore colorful costumes, some very dark ones, one looked like an animal, there was even a guy with a jetpack.

"Surrender, you're outnumbered".

'Seems like step one is done, gotta put on a show' thought Kabal.

"Hey Noob".

"_What, Kabal?_".

"You take on those two heroes, I take care of the rest" said Kabal walking away towards the group of heroes.

Kamui and Mt. Lady thought he was crazy or just too cocky, no one could take on that many heroes alone, but right now they needed to focus on Wraith.

Kamui didn't hesitate a second and used his arm and created tendrils made of wood towards Wraith who like before, he teleported, but this time when he teleported to Kamui he was met by a punch from the heroe, he stumbled back before he went for a low kick which the hero block with a wood tendril and then proceed to extend his arm into a blunt object to hit Wraith in the face, but the villain dodged it and then impressed Kamui with a new ability, purple flames appeared around his arms and then punched Kamui's arm with it, burning his arm for a few seconds before disappearing, Kamui jumped back right before Mt. Lady brought down her hand to the villain who teleported out of there.

"Tch!"

Wraith then appeared right behind Kamui but not close enough to punch him, he then got into a fighting stance, one that looked like something that one would see in a martial art tournament, or on one of those animes or movies.

Wraith then started to ooze some black liquid from his robes and arms, it then started to form multiple clones of him, as they all form they take different fighting stands, the only noticeable different thing about him was that he had no scythe.

All the shadows attacked Kamui at once while Wraith stood there, arms crossed, two shadows jumped to Kamui with a jump kick, as Kamui formed a wood shield the others shadows appeared on both sides, they quickly grabbed him by the arms and legs and then proceed to break both, leaving him a bloody pulp, as they did this another shadow ran from behind him, Mt. Lady tried to help but other shadows attacked her, preventing her from helping Kamui, the shadow then tackled Kamui and ran towards the real Wraith who jump kick Kamui on the head and then falls through a portal under him, then two other clones start punching Kamui and breaking some bones, then the clone who held him dropped him to the ground and then the real Wraith fell from the sky and fell on Kamui's back and breaks it, leaving Kamui broken on the street, Mt. Lady tries to take off some of the clones but they kept coming, then they all disappear, Mt. Lady looked around and saw the real Wraith standing over Kamui's body ready to finish him, she then felt something pass by her but when she turned there was nothing but a trail of blood, she then looked back and moved to attack Wraith but he pressed harder on Kamui's back, then out of nowhere a portal opens in front of her, at her belly level, then from it flew a object, as fast as a bullet the object went through her waist, leaving a hole in it, she quickly fell and reduced to her normal size, Wraith looked around at both defeated heroes.

"_You're not worth the effort to kill_" he said walking away from the scene.

* * *

**WHILE ALL OF THIS WAS HAPPENING…. (This gets gruesome, so careful if you're sensitive)**

"Stop right there villain" said a hero in a colorful hero costume, themed with voltron in its core from the roof.

"Nah, that wouldn't be fun" said Kabal moving his hook swords around.

"So you do this for the fun of it" asked another hero with a reptilian face but covered with half a mask.

"No, but if you're going to have a job, better be one that's at least not boring, right?".

There was a quiet moment before Kabal talked again.

"Before we start, I gotta ask you all… do any of you have kids?".

"...Why?" asked a hero themed in ninja attires.

"Because… they will have to grow up without their mom or dad" said Kabal now taking a fighting stand.

"Then so be it villain" said a giant man with a white costume and a visor covering his eyes.

Five heroes ran towards Kabal, one was a man with martial arts stiled suit, another looked like a minotaur, the rest had very kid show like suits identical to one another but were in different colors, one on red, another yellow and the last blue.

As they got close they all used their quirks.

The man in martial arts started to get bigger, his muscles started to expand and he locked exactly like a bodybuilder, the minotaur started to run towards Kabal, his quirk made him have more momentum the longer he ran and he wouldn't take any damage from it, the other three shot energy beams from their arms matching their uniform colors.

The moment they did this they all felt something weird at the bottom of their belly, like an ache, they look back and see Kabal now at the other side in the final stage of a slash, they hesitated for a second and then they finally felt it.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed.

The other heroes didn't know what happened until they saw their fellow heroes bodies split in half horizontally, their blood exploding onto the walls of the street, guts and intestines on the floor, luckily the citizens ran away a long time ago so they didn't see any of it.

"Y-YOU MONSTER!" screamed another hero in front of kabal who as fast as he speaks he got his face was cut in half by Kabal at speeds so fast it created a small shockwave.

Kabal looked back at the group of heroes, all of them ready to fight.

"So… Who's next?" asked Kabal taunting them.

The ninja hero jumped from the roof with a katana in hand, then his arms started to move very fast, to the point one could say he wasn't even moving the sword, but to Kabal, he was as slow as a snail, the man got close enough for Kabal to move an inch, then the hero felt something as as he passed by Kabal, then his hands fell and blood rained from them on the other side of the street.

"JUST HOW FAST ARE YOU!" screamed the hero in agony.

"Too fast for all of you to handle" said Kabal without looking back, before the hero could say anything else he felt another pain and the rest of his arms fell too, leaving the hero to bleed out quickly.

The other heroes didn't wait another second, the voltron guy focused his power and release a lighting towards the villain, the reptilian hero spit some liquid around the area, covering the space between them, the muscular visor man then took off his visors and a blinding light came out of it, blinding anyone in it's direction, Air jet then shot him from his left arm cannon.

But for Kabal, all he needed was a split second, they never stood a chance, when he finished he was already behind them and in front of the last hero before they could even start their attacks, a beautiful woman with black hair in a ponytail with what looked like a psychic themed clothes and spoons flying behind her, he stood up as the bodies of the heroes fell to the ground in pieces, each organ sliding out of them along with their blood.

"You shall kill no more villain!" said the hero spinning her spoons at high speeds.

"Bring it on!" said Kabal joyfully as she threw her spons at the speed or higher speeds than bullets, but to her surprise they were all deflected into the walls of the street, all she could see was Kabal and purple blurs in front of him as the spoons flew away with 'clings' being heard coming from it.

"I'm not done yet!" she yelled as the trash and pebbles of the street were lifted and spun at high speeds around Kabal.

"Do not try villain! for this wall will cut you down to pieces if you try to escape".

"Hasn't stopped me before" said Kabal, and a split second later the wall exploded, all of the trash and pebbles flying everywhere.

'I'm going to have to use it' thought the hero to herself, she then focused her power on both her arms and on the villain (who was still in her view just standing there) and split second later he was in front of her.

He then tried to move but his body wouldn't budge, he looked around confused and then back at the hero.

"What did you do?" asked Kabal.

"My quirk allows me to move and hold non-living objects without touching them, but if I use it on a living being it will disable my power for a week after I stop using it".

'Finally got him!' she thought to herself while smiling 'Now I just need to last until they get here'.

"Well that's too bad".

"Huh?".

"It wasn't fast enough" then all of her fingers explode with blood as they fall to ground, dropping her concentration from the villain, and she then gets low kicked and falls to the ground, she's then held by her throat by the villain.

"Hey, wanna go for a ride?" said Kabal putting one of his hook swords through her leg, he then started running in circles faster than any bullet ever could, he passes Mt. Lady several times, but his copilot, didn't have it as fun as he did, all her facial skin burned off the pavement, then some of her muscles, then her eyes fell off too, she was leaving behind a trail of blood and then he stopped and throwed her to a wall, squishing what little was left of her body into a mass of blood and meat.

FATALITY

"Oops… looks like I went to fast for you" he said leaving the crime scene walking up to Noob who had just finished his fight.

"Hey any news on the Ryu part?".

"_Not yet_" said noob pulling out a radio.

Then sirens and cop cars could be heard.

"We gotta go, go to the warehouse, I'll go check on the others" said Kabal before disappearing in a blur while Noob simply teleported away of the place.

* * *

**A LOT OF MINUTES BEFORE ANY OF THIS HAPPENED, IN ANOTHER LOCATION (this isn't going to be crazy, just to clean up some of what just happened) .**

In a huge elegant room was sitting a woman with blond hair and pink skin, sitting on a elegant chair working on some stuff, then a fly lands on her hand, she looks at the fly, it was a weird fly, yellow colors mixed with blue and red decorating its wings and body, its body was thin and very elegant, she tried to hit it but it flew away faster than she could've predicted.

'Dammit' she said inside her head.

Today was a very annoying day for her, rookies with potential were going to join her, but the problem is, that very soon UA was going to start teaching classes, which meant that a new generation of heroes would join her and her fellow pro heroes, so she had to make room for them.

"*Sigh* this is so boring" she said laying her head on the desk and covering it with her arms, she wanted to sleep but couldn't.

*Knock, Knock* she immediately moved up straight, and position herself in a elegant way, the way a boss would.

"You may come in" she said with a serious voice.

The door opened and in stepped a girl, she had black hair and black eyes, she wore a black shirt with blue jeans.

"Um, ma'am, we have a problem".

"Oh, it's you Akane-san, I wanted to speak with you".

"R-really?" said Akane with nervousness shaking her body.

"Yeah, take a seat place".

She then entered the room, slowly moving towards the chair, she reaches it and sits down, her heart racing so fast it could be heart outside.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"T-there is a bug problem through the building, we just called a few inspectors but none of them have managed to put them down".

"Really? didn't we have people that controlled insects?".

'Y-yeah, but it seems that those insects a-aren't affected by their quirks"

"I see… moving on, I wanted to talk about something else".

Another bomb went off on Akane's head.

"Akane, according to some comments and videos you haven't been doing a lot of hero work lately, why is that?".

"W-well, lately t-there haven't been that many villains or accidents in my zone, not only that b-but those I do find are beyond my ability, so I c-can't really get any credit".

"Is that so".

"D-don't worry ma'am I'll work twice as hard".

"I'm sorry Akane, but I can't allow you to waste your time and resources on this, I'm sorry but, I'll have to drop you out".

That was a bomb dropping on Akane's mind, destroying any hope she ever had, every dream, everything related to her hero work was gone, in an instant.

"I'm sorry for this, but I'll have to ask you to pick up your things on your way out".

Akane started to cry, just a little, her dreams crushed, she stood up and leaves the room slowly and closes the room with a 'thoom'.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

Akane was walking out of her office, a box held between her arms, filled to the brim with figures, afew posters and other personal objects, her eyes now lifeless, she walks down the stairs with it, no one was looking at her, she knows why, most people here just care for themselves, that's why she got fired, because she couldn't handle something completely and then they stole her credit, they are why she failed, she reached the guest hall, it had few people in there and the supervisor watching over the room, his face had six eyes and a big mouth, she walks over to him.

"Oh, sorry about this Akane-san".

"D-don't worry, it's not your fault" she said holding back her tears.

"This is going to take a while before I can get everything out, 5 minutes tops".

"Thank you Ed" she then walked to one of the chairs and sits down.

Another group of bugs fly out of the ventilation and fly around, one of them lands right beside her, the insect looks at her and flies away, she has never seen anything like it, it was in asense elegant but deadly.

Then the doors of the building opens and walks in a man, he had black hair and a bandana covering his right eye, a set of hazmat like suit covering most of his body with blue gloves and a bag to his side, he walks in and talks with Ed.

'Who is he?' is what Akane thought.

He spoke to Ed and then walks over and sits next Akane, she turns to him and sees his face, he didn't look japanese, he looked more australian than anything, his beard was quite messy, he then opens his bag and reaches in and pulls out a can with some liquid inside of it, he takes a sip and then closes it, she turns away and closes her eyes, waiting for Ed to finish cutting her out of the system and everything.

"Having a bad day miss?" said a voice to her side with a australian accent.

She turns and the man was now looking at her, he had a newspaper on his hands.

"Y-yeah, today just isn't my day" she said with a low tone.

"Don't worry It'll get better, what happened?".

"G-got kicked out".

"Really? I don't see why they would threw someone like ye out".

"You tell t-that to every girl you meet?" she said with what little she had of strength.

"No, only to the capable ones". he said looking back at his newspaper.

"W-what are you reading?".

"News, ye see, I ain't from around here, just moved in, I don't really know this place so I just wanted to know about this place".

"Oh, I see… by the way, w-why the bandana on the eye".

"Oh, this? big bug stung my eyeball, really messy".

"Must have been r-rough".

"Not as rough as this" he said pointing at a scar under his neck.

"W-what happened?".

"Big guy with a big knife, he attacked inside a car, wasn't pretty".

"W-wow, it must have hurt".

"Yeah... by the way, wanna work for me, I mean ye have nowhere else to go and I need some extra hands".

She thought about it, it was almost like if heaven send her a last salvation for her, she could get a job with a nice guy.

"W-what exactly will I do?"

"Depends on-" he gets cut off by a group of heroes going down the stairs, they were all rushing and leaving, she then recognizes a person among the group.

"Aiko? where are you guys going?"

A beautiful woman with black hair in a ponytail with psychic themed clothes turns to her.

"We have a report of a Villain attack nearby, we're going there".

"O-oh I see.." they weren't really friends, but she she was nice, sometimes that is.

She goes back and sits down with the man again as the heroes leave the place.

"Ye two friends?"

"N-no, not really".

"I see".

"What's your name?"

"Ye can call me Kano" he said extending a hand.

"A-akane" said shaking his hand.

"Y-you know what, I'll take you up in your offer".

"Glad to have you aboard" Kano said with a smile.

Then another man enters the place with similar clothes as Kano, but this time he had a gas mask.

"Hey, ye want a zip" he said pouring some liquid on a cup and offers it to her.

"Y-yeah, thanks" she said grabbing it and takes a zip, it tasted good, but it had a taste she has never, ever, had.

"It's very good, thank you".

The man that entered then goes and sits right beside Kano.

"Everything ready?" asked Kano.

"Yeah" answered the man.

The man then cracked his knuckles, the sound echoing in the room, the insects in the room then moved a little and flew away, it seems to have disturbed them.

"Who's this lady?" asked the man.

"Akane, glad to meet you".

"Same, she with us?".

"Yeah" said Kano.

"What your _quirk_?" he said in a weird tone.

"I-I can manipulate shadows l-lightly" she said in a ashamed tone.

Then she heard something fall to the floor, she looks away and sees one of the guests on the floor sleeping.

She stands up and checks on the person, he still breathed, she relaxed and looked around, everyone in the room except for Kano and the other guy.

"W-what's going on?"

"This yer first job" he said taking off the hazmat suit, he had camo pants under it with knives decorating it, he had a white tank top shirt with equipment hanging equipment on his chest, he then takes off the bandana revealing a robotic eye.

The other guy takes off his mask and his suit revealing a cowboy style suit and a mask, he then reaches into his bag and pulls out guns, a rifle and a cowboy hat which he puts on.

"W-what?"

"Yer first job, now grab the guys, pile them up".

That's when it finally clicked on her head, he was the cause of this, she had to stop him, if she did, she could get back in, this was her chance.

She quickly used her quirk and tries to make the villains stand still, but just as fast a hug insect fell on top of her, she looks up and sees a yellowed skinned woman with a black cloak over her head, spider legs sprouting from her back.

"**This one has paralyzed the target**" said the girl.

"Good, let's go" said Kano.

"**What about this one**" she said moving Akeno around like a piece of food.

"Put her to sleep, I've an idea for her".

She then grabber Akeno by the throat and kisses her, but as she does this, goo and liquids go into her, she feels nausea, then very tired, and then falls asleep.

"What do you have in mind Kano?" said Erron.

"Something good, not only her, D'vorah, pick up some other guys as well, we'll take them somewhere else".

D'vorah then nodded and then started to move around and runs through the walls and runs around the building.

"Now, let's go train a dragon shall we?" said Kano.

Erron just got annoyed at the reference and just decided to keep going as they both walked up the stairs.

**5 minutes later**

She couldn't move.

She couldn't use her quirk.

She felt weird and then she couldn't move and just dropped to the ground.

'How did this happened?' she thought, she has been like this for a good five or six minutes, and guessing by the door not opening, no one else could move, but that was impossible, there were people immune to any poison in here.

Her question was answered by several gunshots down the hall and then something hitting the floor.

'Dammit' she yelled internally as she tried to do something, anything! she couldn't let this happen, she wasn't going to let this happen, that's when the door to her office opens and in step two men, one with a robotic eye and… Snipes? No it wasn't him, this man didn't wear his mask, the one with the robotic eye kneeled right next to her.

"Sorry, nothing personal" he said before picking her up and carrying her like a meat bag and exited her office.

As they exited her office she could see her employees sleeping on the ground, she was a bit relieved, but it didn't last long, they then passed the corpse of a reptilian guy with bullet holes on the head and torso, then not long after that five more corpses appeared, they were all good people, she swore she would get back at this people once she could move again.

They finally arrive at the main floor and she sees other employees but some were with a bug lady, including Akane, she didn't get out in time.

"Everything ready?".

"**This one has finished her mission**".

"Good, now let's get out of here" said the cowboy.

Then a flash of purple appeared and a man with a mask and hook swords stood there, she tried to call for help, but she soon found out that he was not there to help them.

"You guys done?" said the man.

"Yeah we're leaving" said the cowboy.

"Got it, see you at home base" said the man before disappearing again.

She was then carried into a portal that materialized and then walked through it along with everyone else, she then was in a warehouse, it was dirty and abandoned, but it had a touch of being the best one could do, she was then hit in the back of her head and she saw nothing but blackness.

* * *

**AFTERMATH: HEROES**

In a hospital a blond heroine opens her eyes, her body covered in scratches but no noticeable injuries, she quickly stands up in panic but she's stopped by a doctor.

"Please calm down, Ms. Takeyama, you might hurt yourself" said the doctor calmly.

"W-what happened?" she said calming down.

"You have a gunshot wound on your waist, luckily it didn't hit anything important, you will return back to hero work in no time, I can guarantee you that" said the doctor with a warm smile.

"But I wasn't shot at, none of them had guns".

"We still don't know the details behind that wound, but don't worry about it for the moment".

"W-what about Kamui?" she asked nervously.

"I-I'm afraid he won't be able to go back to hero work, his condition is… too bad, we barely managed to help him" said the doctor with a sad expression on his face.

"How bad was it?" she asked nervously.

"He's paralyzed from the waist down, arms and legs broken, he won't be able to go back to hero work"

"M-my god, what about the other heroes?"

"Ms.…. you two are the only survivors….".

* * *

**NEWS CHANNEL:**

**[In today's news we have the reappearance of Wraith, now accompanied by a man known as Kabal, these two villains managed to defeat many heroes, and of those heroes most of them were unfortunately murdered by the aforementioned Kabal, the only survivors are the hero duo of Mt. Lady and Kamui] said a well dressed woman.**

**[That's horrifying, do we have any info this new villain?]**

**[He's a man wearing a mask with short black hair, he wears a green jacket that covers half of his arms, he has black gloves on, he also wears green pants and military grade boots, his weapon was two hook swords, his quirk is rumored to be a teleporting quirk, but unfortunately there is no concrete evidence of it, if anyone sees this man it is in your safes interest to not approach him, call the authorities immediately, onto other news the hero Ryukyu has been reported missing along with a few of her employees after the whole building was attacked by a biological weapon, there were some casualties in the attack].**

**[Do you think these two attacks could be related?]**

**[I'm afraid to say that there is a chance of that being the case, but there is no concrete evidence of it].**

**[I see….]**

* * *

**AFTERMATH: VILLAINS**

In the bar Shigaraki watching the news, seeing the massacre created by those people he thought were useless, he really needs to learn more.

Then a knock came to the door and in stepped Kano with Kabal behind him, Kabal was carrying a human size bag on his shoulder.

The Tv behind Shigaraki turns on and the bottom half of a man appears on it with a bit of static.

Kabal then puts the body on the ground and takes off the hoodie revealing Ryukyu.

"I see you've accomplished your goal, very impressive, Kurogiri".

Kurogiri then grabbed a business case and gave it to Kabal, he opened it and nodded to Kano.

"Pleasure making buzzo with ye" said Kano.

"Likewise, I hope this business relationship carries over to Tomura".

"As long as he pays, there won't be any problem".

"Good, glad we could make business with you, I'll call you if I'm in need of your services again".

"Likewise, see ye later" said Kano leaving the bar.

"Sensei, are these people really worth that praise?"

"Tomura, you saw the news didn't you, for what I've been told they earned that money, they decimated those heroes, they will be essential in taking down our target".

* * *

**AFTERMATH: coming next.**

In a prison in a cop station stood a giant man, his head scratching the roof and only because he's lumping over due to his size, his body was covered in plates, all of them in either black or dark red, his head had two horns on top of it with two full black eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHA! those heroes got what they deserved!" said the villain after hearing the news.

"Shut up will you?" said a voice behind him.

"Ohh… and you are?"

"Doesn't matter" said a young man with red hair and blue eyes and a burn mark on the lower right part of his jaw.

"Oh but it does, what are you in for huh?"

"Got into somewhere I wasn't supposed to".

"Hehehehe… I remember when I used to do that, it was a lot of fun, specially when there was resistance inside".

"Would the two of you keep it down, I'm trying to sleep!" said a female voice on the other side of the wall.

"Ohh…. and why should I do that?"

A middle finger showed itself through the bars of the other cell.

"HAHAHAHA! you got spunk, tell me your name",

Then a head showed itself, it was a woman of black, silky hair in a ponytail with red eyes and an eye patch on her left eye, with a scar showing under it, her eyes were noticeably tired.

"Fumiko" she said tirely.

"You can call me Sora"

"What about you?" she said looking at the red hair.

"Toya" he said in a low voice.

"Okay how about we talk about the new tomorrow okay? I need to go to sleep" she said moving her head back into her cell.

"Hehehehe… talk to you tomorrow…."

* * *

**That's all for today, yeah it's a very long chapter, but it was worth it, now these new characters will show up in the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy and see you in the next one. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I didn't think I Would say this, oh well fuck it, this is the last chapter I'm uploading, sorry for not continuing this story but my Job is gonna take most of my days and I won't be able to continue this story, I might write something different later on but don't expect anything soon, but I couldn't let this end here so I'll put it up to adoption, anyone who thinks and believes that can continue or make this story better, tell me and maybe in a few days I'll chose who can continue this, sorry for this but I tried to multitask but it didn't work out, I had to rush this out, sorry and may you enjoy this.**

* * *

**1 DAY AFTER THE ATTACK: 12:00 PM**

**The ladds**

The team of our misfits (except for D'vorah) are walking down a dark street, seeing a large building off to the dark outskirts of Mustafo, the building didn't look "_bad_", but it was better than the previous building, which was basically a trash can, Kabal had a box which neither Kano nor Erron knew where he got, Noob was around but camouflaged as a shadow, on a killing mood, just in case a hero appeared, Kano was writing on apiece of paper while Erron had his gun on stand by, ready to shoot.

It took a while before they arrived at the building, it was an abandoned school, apparently, according to Giran who recommended them the place, the building was shot down a long time ago after a serial killer murdered most of the school girls in the campus, according to the info he got, only one girl was left, a black haired girl with black eyes as well, apparently after all the other girls died the attacks stopped, of course the girl was suspected of doing it but there was no proof of it, Kano laughed internally at this, it was funny how incompetent the cops were.

They jumped over the closed metal gates of the school, it was easy for all of them to do so, Noob instead jumping over it he just teleported in, the school like the typical school, trees decorating the sides of the little path to the main doors dirty with a lot of cracks, they walked forward and in front of the entrance, the doors had chains and a lock over them, dirty and rusted, Kano simply used his laser eye shot to melt one side of the lock, forcing it to fall apart along with the chains, the door itself was so dirty that you couldn't see inside through the windows on it, kano grabbed the door and opened it, he struggled a bit as the door was left unattended for a very long time, the first thing they all saw was the lockers of the students, all dusty and with spider webs, they walk pass by them, Kabal being curious tried opening them, but of course they were locked, he then moved on with the others, they walked down the halls until they found a classroom, all of the seats still there, the board covered in a lot of smoke along with the teachers desk, the room looked very dirty, so much even they wouldn't dare sit down.

"Kabal?" asked Kano.

"*Sigh* alright, just wait a second" said Kabal and in an instant the entire dust of the room was moved to the back, Kabal didn't have the tools to take it out so at least in there it wouldn't annoy them.

They all then took their respective seats and then...

"Alright mates, it's time we start the real buzzo" said Kano with a smile on his face.

"Wait, are we seriously going to do this? " asked Kabal excited.

"Yeah mate, we're going for the classic…." he said finding a marker and writing something on the board.

"Cage Fights!" he said turning to the others with a side to side smile, letting them see 'cage fights' written on the board.

Kabal got a bit excited at that, this was his way of practicing new attacks and keeping himself busy while earning money.

Erron on the other hand wasn't as excited as Kabal, he saw it more as a way to show his abilities to potential clients, plus that way they could earn some extra money.

"So this is why you made me go back for that Ingenium guy? said Kabal.

"Yes mate, so today, Black ye are going to go and buy some of the things we need to set up, me and the others are going to go get the other things we need".

"Why am I not going with y'all?".

"Because Black, yer the only one here that doesn't have ANY specific physical traits, if ye take off yer mask, no one will know it's ye, so yer our only ghost".

The worst part about the hole thing is that's true what he said.

"*Sigh* alright… Make the grocery list" said Erron taking off some of his guns.

"Hey put this on" said Kabal giving Erron the box full of clothes.

"Where did you get these?"

"I was passing by a store with this on sale, so I decided to pick it up while coming here" he said while just shrugging, we all know what he did.

"Alright" said Erron taking the box.

"Well… here ye go" said Kano handing over a piece of paper with something written on it and a wallet.

"What exactly are guys gonna do?" he said opening the wallet, revealing the face of the guy who D'vorah ate and checking further it was fill with money.

"Get new employees, we can't run the place by ourselves".

"Where?".

"Where do ye think criminals go first after being arrested?".

"Heh" he said knowing where they were going.

He then exited the room and and after a few minutes later he comes in with jeans and a black t-shirt with a bald man saying 'ok' in a very simple anime style.

He put his clothes on the box and gives it to Kabal, he looks at Kano with suspicious eyes and then takes the clothes back from Kabal.

"Alright, now D'vorah will take care of our candidates, Noob, once we get our new employees ye will bring her here and force the candidates that have NO chance of escaping to clean most of this place up, ye got that?" said Kano in a very serious tone.

Noob only nodded.

"Alright, Erron, I'll be explaining what we'll do to get the new employees, if ye want to stick around ye can".

"Nah, I think I'll go get this off my back first, see you later" said Erron walking away leaving the room.

"Alright, now this is the plan…." said Kano with a smile.

**IN THE WAREHOUSE: 12:10 PM**

**D'vorah**

'Where am I?' was the thought in Tensei Lida's A.K.A. Ingenium head as he woke up, his head hurt a lot as he opened his eyes, he fully opened them to a room black as pitch, his senses kicked in and his body felt like it was being crushed by its own weight, he looked around the room, trying to get any clues of what the room looked like, he got nothing, there was only dust and a bit of trash, nothing more, he tried to move but his body felt restrained, he looked back only to see a swarm of bugs covering his body in some kind of mold, he tried again to move but it didn't work, again, that's when something could be heard from the darkness in the room, like a cockroach moving while you're looking for it, the sound was getting closer but now it sounded like bones cracking along with its muscles, then the figure showed itself, it form was that of a woman, her skin yellow and its texture that of the exterior of a bug, he couldn't see her face due to a half weird hood, the only thing he saw instead was a faint yellow reflection coming off of her eyes, she moved her head side to side weirdly and then moved her face close to his, showing only half of her face, her yellow skin did carry to her face but her lips were black, she then smiled widely when they made eye contact.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"_**This one finds that question useless**_" she said, her voice sounding crackle and weird, she walked back and sat in the darkness.

"Hmmm… let me go, it's only a matter of time before the other heroes arrive and take you down, make it easier on yourself" he said angrily.

"_**Heroes? do you not remember?**_" she said biting down on something.

"What?".

"_**Your fight with Kabal**_".

That's when he remembered, his world spinning at speeds unknown to him, he turns back to her, confidence in his eyes.

"Doesn't matter, other heroes will come, they always do, I'm sure".

"_**This one finds that hard to believe, those other heroes didn't hurt Kabal nor Noob, it seems that they were truly worthless**_"

"Are they alright?" he said with fear on his voice.

"_**Yes**_" she said while giving something to some bugs to eat.

A small smile formed in his face, filled with hope.

"_**Only the two that managed to hold on to life, that is**_" she said with a hint of a smile, the yellow reflections seemed to turn in a curved form, showing how amused she was at him, this happened as his smile turned into a frown.

"_**You should be thankful, you were chosen~**_" she said ripping something from and object, and getting near him.

"_**If he didn't have a plan for you, you would be dead meat by now**_"

"_**Eat**_" she said dropping a piece a of meat, uncooked.

"W-what is it?".

His question was answered as something showed itself, the half of a dog appeared and opened in a explosion of blood as a giant spider came out of it.

Horror was in Lida's face as the insect crawled near the woman and she looked back at him.

"_**Your dinner is ready**_" she said while petting the new born insect.

He looked down at the piece of meat, blood still dripping of it, he looks up to the girl, disgusted and angry.

"_**Eat**_" she said in a more aggressive tone, grabbing the piece of meat and moving it to his mouth.

"_**Eat…..**_" she whispered, showing her face, her eyes as black as pitch with a yellow tint on it, her smile as wide as it could be, and that smile, was the smile….. of a predator.

* * *

**THE STREETS OF MUSTAFO: 12:30 PM**

**Erron Black(Lots of flashbacks)**

Horns, multiple eyes, rainbow hair, pretty much anything you can imagine he saw walking down the street, he felt uncomfortable really, just like back when he first arrived in Outworld, he didn't know what to do, and that was one thing he hated the most, but now, it wasn't about being tough, it was just about being _another_ guy, which he didn't know how to do, but he'll try.

He walked down the street until he found a music store, he looked inside, it was filled with teens, they all looked like people that were fans of music, he went into his pocket and pulled out the list, it was full of music equipment, nothing suspicious on the list to his surprise, cables and tools written on it, he looked back up and entered the store.

It smelled nice as he went inside, he looked to the right and started to look around the store looking for the electronics, he walked down the halls of the store until he found the stereos, he continued walking down the hall until he passed by a wood guitar, it looked like any classic wood guitar you can imagine, as he looked at it a kid came up and grabbed it, he turned back only to not see the store wall anymore but a wood house in the middle of a dessert, the kid running into the porch of the house sitting on a bench, the guitar now turned into a old guitar, different from today's guitars, something people back in the day would use, the kid sits down and tries to use the guitar, Erron then looks back and sees a man he knew too well.

"_What ya doing Erron?_" asked the man, he wore brown pants and boots, his white button shirt dirty from work and sweat falling from his face, his hair was long and a dark brown.

"_Nothing sir_" said the kid, he wore blue pants, his boots dirty as well as his red shirt, his hair was short and brown.

The man then passes by Erron (adult), and sits beside the Kid.

"_Where ya get that guitar son?_".

"_I found it in the road sir_".

"_Is that so_" he said looking around.

"_Can you play me a tune?_" he said turning back to the kid.

"_Yes sir_" said the kid starting to try and use the guitar, the tune played wasn't bad, but impressive for the kids age.

"_That's not half bad Erron, tell ya something, if ya keep practicing I'll buy you a better guitar_" he said looking at the kid with a warm smile, happiness ruling in his eyes.

"_You promise?_".

"_I do_".

"Umm… sir?".

Erron was snapped back to reality and turns to the source of the voice, a girl with short dark purple hair and two cables falling from the bottom of her ears.

"Are going to use that?" she said pointing at the guitar.

"No, sorry" he said in Japanese with a very noticeable texan accent, walking back letting her use the guitar.

The girl grabbed the guitar, sitting in a chair nearby and placing it over her legs, she then started to play the guitar with her nails, Erron heard the tune she played, it was a nice tune, he turns to her impressed as she played the tune, he smiled slowly, not in a evil way but a warm happy one, he turned back to see the stand of the guitar, he continued hearing the her play.

He looked to the side again instead this time it was a bar, the same kid playing the same guitar as before, his dad sitting right beside him, a can between their feet, a few coins in it.

"_Sir? it broke_" said the kid looking up to his father.

"_You sure?_" said the dad seeing a group of shadowy people staring at them.

"_Yes sir_" said the kid showing him the guitar, one of its strings broken.

"_Erron, go home, fix it, I'll get there before supper_".

"_Alright sir_" said the kid walking away.

The music stopped forcing Erron to go back to reality, he look to the girl to find her inspected the guitar thoroughly.

"Is something wrong?" asked Erron.

"Uhh… no, I was just looking over it" she said.

"Can I try?".

"Sure" she said passing over the guitar.

Erron grabbed the guitar, feeling the wood as he placed his hands in the right position, once he placed it he over the strings carefully, feeling the material pass his fingers, he makes a small movement playing a calm tune, the girl seemed to like it, he looked back at her with a smile and looked back at the guitar and then started to play, for real, he started to play a tune that was warm and firm, he played it slowly making certain parts last longer, showing some emotion while doing it.

Then in front of him a man that towered over him appeared, the ceiling now a wood roof with stars over them, the man had a white hat and a gray mustache, his clothes were black and a touch of white as decorations with a badge on his jacket, shadows covering most of his face, making it impossible to see his full face, looking down at him.

"_Hey there Erron_" said the man.

"_Good night Mr. Burlington" said the kid without stopping to play the guitar_.

"_It's a good night ain't it?_" he said looking behind him, contemplating the desert before him.

"_Is something wrong?_"

"_No, no… I was just looking around, most fellas don't come around here, never knew why_" he said turning back to the kid.

"_That ain't half bad_" said the man looking at the guitar the kid had as he played it.

"_Really?_" said the kid looking up.

"_Most kids never touch a guitar in their lives, and even those that do drop it as fast as they used it, it's a good thing that you learn to play it, something good to pass time with_" he said sitting down beside the kid, his face now illuminated by the moonlight revealing the face of a old man, blue eyes and a white beard with the mustache decorating his face along with wrinkles.

"_What happened?_" he asked, noticing the fixedstring.

"_It broke earlier Sir_" said the kid allowing him to see it.

"_You should take it to someone else to fix it, won't last very long after that_" he said Looking at the desert before him.

"_How's Ma?_" said the kid looking at Burlington in the eyes.

"_She's fine…_" he said now looking at the roof.

"_You should go see her, she misses you_" he said looking back at the kid.

"_Yeah, but Mr. Black doesn't want me to, he says it's a waste of time_".

"_By the way, where is your father?_" he said looking around before looking at him again.

"_I don't know sir, he said he would be back before supper_"

"_Is that so?_" he looked around, side to side, "_May I come in?_" said the man "_I need a drink_".

"_Yes sir_" said the kid while still playing the guitar.

The man standed up and walked into the house, he could hear him open a cabinet and serve himself something, a few minutes pass and his dad gets in front of the home, this time though with a pistol in hand and a bandana covering half of his face and a large coat.

"_Erron_" he whispered waving his hand in motion for the kid to come.

"_Is someone home?_" asked his father removing his bandana showing a worried face when he got there.

"_Mr. Burlington is home, he said he was looking for you_".

His face changed into that of regret, looking at the house with his eyes, seeing him through the windows of the house, he looks back at Erron.

"_Erron, I want you to play your guitar as loud and as good as you can_" he looked back up.

"_You got me? and don't come close home, I need to have a talk with him and I don't want that to interrupt you from getting better at playing_".

Erron nodded to his father and started to play louder with a happier tone, his father looked at him his smile being the warmest he had ever seen but his eyes were instead full of regret, he padded him in the shoulder and walked forward, each step being heard over his tune but fading as he got close to the house, he went up the small steps of the stairs, the wood making noises as he took each step forward, he got to the door knob, he looked back at Erron, and looked back to the door and opened it and walked in, letting the door close by itself.

Erron played his guitar with all his heart, each string moving to make its tune, making a good song, something that should be heard, but was never heard, as he played it he felt one of the strings felt weird.

A sound roared through the night as the string broke again, making the tune stop.

A clap woke him to reality and looked to the girl, she was clapping with a smile on her face.

"Now that was nice" she said while clapping.

"Thank you" said Erron with a warm smile.

"You gonna buy it?" she asked looking at him curiously.

"Haven't thought about it".

"Really? you should buy it, I mean, you're pretty good at it".

"Thanks, oh, sorry, I forgot, first gotta buy some other stuff" he said placing the guitar back in its place and taking out the note Kano gave him out.

"Do you need any help?".

He looked at the list, there wasn't anything suspicious on it, so he could get some help with some of this stuff.

"Yeah I could use some help".

"Ok, what do you need?"

He gave her the note,

"Wow this is some heavy stuff, what are you planning to do?" she said reading the list.

"A party".

"You're gonna play there?"

"Probably"

"Oh, by the way, what's your name?".

He hesitated for a second and finally answered.

"Tom Anderson" he said giving out a hand.

"Kyoka Jiro" she said shaking the hand.

"Pleasure to meet you".

* * *

**NEAR A POLICE STATION: 12:30 PM **

"Oh my god! you caught him!?" said a cop looking at the scene before him.

A fellow cop had just caught the biggest villain in the city, Kabal, he was cuffed and it seemed he was drugged or had a concussion, his jacket covered the entirety of his upper body.

"God!" he said now that he saw his fellow cop in the face.

His cop suit was dirty and a bit bloodied, his right eye was covered by a bloody bandage.

"What happened?".

"Found him and Wraith in a patrol, bastards took down my partner, broke our radios, had to use my quirk on him before he murdered my partner, managed to run over here dragging him here".

"*sigh* good you're ok, at least you got one of them" he said relieved.

"No, we don't have time to waste, last I saw him was at this direction!" he said desperately writing a direction of a note.

"Go it" said the cop pressing a button on a desk, and a few minutes later a bunch of cops walked out the halls, some armored and other wore light protection.

"Alright, Wraith is at this direction, GO!" said the cop and everyone else rushed out immediately, the injured cop stood there waiting for everyone to leave.

"Hey, could you please call to this number, it's my phone, I think I dropped it" said the cop putting a phone number in another note.

"Ok, by the way, are you new here? I haven't seen you before" he said making the phone call.

His answer was a head shot by a laser beam coming off the cop's covered eye, his head exploding leaving the wall behind him painted in blood.

"Yes I am" said Kano taking off the cop hat and his bandage, going back to his australian accent as his robotic eye revealed itself.

Noob teleports into the room, looks around the place and then looks back at Kano and hands him back the phone.

"_Where's everyone?_" he said.

"Most left, some may come here to check…"

He looked into the halls of the department, he smiled and turned to Noob.

"How about ye two go have some fun?"

Kabal immediately got up and breaks the cuffs using his speed to do so.

"If you guys excuse me, I've to go talk with some friends" said Kabal walking down the right hall, while Noob walked down the left hall.

Kano looked around the place and walked into the reception desk where the cop died, he boops the corpse out of the chair and then sits down in the chair, he feels something hot on his back, he turns to his back.

'Shit'.

'Damn it' he thought to himself as he realized his back was now full of blood.

'Fuck'

He then noticed a box of "Missing" objects, he took it out and looked inside of it and found a headset, it was black with purple and it had cat ears, he hated the cat ears part, but right now he didn't have the time for royalties, he took out the phone he fixed, plug the headset and looked up a song.

"Yes!" muttered Kano to himself.

'They have it' he thought as he clicked the play button and the music started to play, he moved his head at rhythm of the song.

_**(The song Kano is listening to: "Mr. Blue Sky").**_

Kabal walked down the right hall until he went into a room and saw a couple of cops looking around curious, he looked the room, they took one look at Kabal and pulled out their guns, Kabal wouldn't have any of it, he went for a dash and disarmed (literally) all the cops in the room, they dropped to the ground in pain, one of them tried to use his quirk and fire came out of his eyes, not a lot to be lethal but enough to hurt someone, Kabal dodged it and looked back at him, he walked towards him, ignoring everyone else in the room and grabbed him by the throat.

"TRY IT AGAIN, I DARE YOU!" he said pressing down his throat, suffocating him.

"COME ON! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?" screamed Kabal in rage, the man slowly losing consciousness looked at Kabal, he didn't need to see Kabal eyes or face to know the reason he got angry, his burned neck was enough.

The man dropped as the other cops went up to their radios to call for help, Kabal dashed and cut the radios to pieces, they all look at him with horror on their faces.

"P-please, I have a family" whispered a cop, air escaping from her lungs.

He didn't even look at them, he just walked away.

"You're not going to finish us?" asked another cop, he was holding on to the stump that now was his arm.

Kabal turned back at the group, a bit of blood still tripping from his hook swords.

"Your little friend over there ruined my day, plus, killing you would just bite me in the ass later" he said in a annoyed tone.

He then walked off that room with his hands in his pockets and continued walking through the building.

He knocked and then opened a door and looked it, it was a resting room, it had a coffee maker and a hand wash, a person in a weird dominatrix suit was sitting down, her hair almost completely dark but more purple, she had a whip to her waist, the other seemed to be another cop, at least a detective with what he was wearing, he looked serious about whatever he was talking about.

Kabal was very pissed of right now, so, he decided to calm down using these two and a cup of coffee.

_(Midnight POV) 2 minutes ago..._

"So he was just caught? I'm surprised such an undisciplined man would fall so easily" said Midnight sitting down.

"Yeah he was, but, unfortunately the cop didn't go unharmed".

"What happened?".

"I didn't see it, but according to what the others said he had a bandage over his right eye, it looked really bad, guy had to use his quirk to take him down, it took one hit".

"Wow, I didn't think he would be caught so... easily" she said looking to her left side, confused.

"Me neither, after seeing his mass-….*cough*, encounter with the heroes and the results of said encounter".

She remember when she saw the news last night, it was a bad day for heroes, Wraith's fights had all of the pictures, most were taken from a distance due to Yu's quirk, the pictures of Wraith and his clones beating Kamui to a pulp while other clones were also attacking Yu, then the next ones were of him standing over both heroes, he wasn't going to kill them, his posture said enough, but when it came to Kabal's pictures, that was a different story, villains hadn't killed that many heroes in a while, specially one by themselves, the media should've been crazy over this, all of the channels said many things that would paint him as an actual animal or monster, describing the scenes or stuff like that, but there were no photos of a fight, so most of the rumors and comments around the lack of photos were 'The cops are keeping the photos from showing themselves' or 'No one took a photo', her gut was telling her it may have been the latter, still how was that even possible?

She heard a slight yell, she managed to make out some of the words and it wasn't something bad, so she decided to ignore it.

The door to the room had a knock from the other side and the door opened.

She turned to the door as well as Naomasa, expecting a cop to be there but they instead saw Kabal in the door looking at them, the awkwardness could be felt from a mile away.

Midnight got up and prepared her whip while Naomasa pulled out his gun.

Kabal stood there and disappeared in the blink of an eye, it was a second on Midnights eye, she couldn't see clearly, it was like reality was being torn for a few milliseconds and when her vision returned she could see the room again but it had changed, Naomasa was now cuffed to the desk and she was tied with her own whip and Kabal was now sitting down on Midnights chair.

"Ok, you two need to calm down…" he said bumping on her back with his leg.

Midnight was a bit aroused at that moment, it had been a while since she was in this kind of position.

"First, I have several questions…. Like... Why is a Japanese Bootleg Sherlock Holmes and a dominatrix doing in this room, *cough*, *cough*... _Alone ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)?_" he said while standing up and looking for something in the room.

"What are you going to do?" asked Naomasa looking nervous, he glanced at Midnight and she started to try and rip her clothes off to use her quirk.

"Make some coffee" he said calmly still looking around the small room.

Midnight finally managed to rip a bit of costume off, but Kabal noticed and walked to her direction and kneeled in front of her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I'm not a fan of threesomes" he said tightening the whip and walking back to looking for something to make coffee.

Midnight was now more aroused,( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°),( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°),( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°),( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), but she had to take him down, or at the very least limit his vision with her mist due to the mask.

"DAMN IT! there is no coffee!" he said hitting the desk in the room.

"Do you guys really don't have anymore?" he asked turning to Naomasa.

"No, we send some guys earlier but they haven't come back" said Naomasa awkwardly.

"Ohh…".

(_Flashy Flash Flashback_)

Kabal, Noob and Kano were on top of a few cops, beating them to near death and unconsciousness inside of an alley.

(_Back to reality_)

"*Sigh* oh well… guess I'll just keep going" he said with a nervous smile under his mask while heading to the door.

"Why do you want coffee?" asked Midnight.

Kabal turned to them and sighed before he started explaining.

"Some guy in the other room took me through PTSD Land for free and I didn't like it, kinda ruined my mood, so I needed something to cheer me up" he said almost face palming, accidentally revealing his burned skin .

"My god… what happened to your skin?" she asked.

"A cat did it" said Kabal shrugging while recovering his skin.

"H-how?" asked Naomasa confused as he imagined a small normal cat burning a man as fast as him.

"Well you take a Dragon, you mix it with a Cat, Arnold levels of muscles and an extra pair of arms, that's how you can get PTSD" he said with a bitter but joking tone.

"But… How did…".

"Look, you two live in a world where people can fly and do all kinds of crazy shit, so WHY is that surprising at all?" he said leaning over almost yelling.

"Forget it... I'm going for a walk" he said walking out of the office.

Both of them stared at the door, confusion being smelled in the air as they turned to each other.

'What just happened?' was the only thing in her mind, according to the news he was a savage killer, but he acted so jokingly and not serious, even weirder is the burns in his body, most people would die if not for a healing quirk, she needed to go and investigate this.

_(Back to Kabal)_

'Today just isn't my day is it?' he thought to himself as he walked down the hall, tired, as he looked in each room.

"I already told you to stop doing that you idiot!" screamed a woman at the end of the hallway, he walked down the hall, slowly, making sure he didn't make noise and started to draw out his hook swords.

"Ssshhhh…. I think someone is coming" whispered the voice again.

Kabal drew out his swords and walked out of the corner to see cells for the detained, there he saw a giant red guy with pitch black eyes grabbing and eating the cell bars, another guy with red hair and blue eyes came behind him, trying to stop him, in the other cell was a girl, she had silky black hair and a red eye with an eye patch on her left eye looking angrily at the big red man.

They all stared at each other for a good 5 seconds before one of them spoke.

"KABAL!?" screamed the big red guy.

"No, I'm Deadpool" he said.

He walked up to the front of the cells and walked slowly from one side to another.

"And who are you guys?" he said leaning over to the cell wall.

"First get us out of here, and we'll tell you" said the red guy somehow making himself bigger.

"Ok then, I'll better get going" said Kabal walking out of the hall.

"Wait!" said the girl.

"We'll tell you our names, we don't have anything else to do" said the girl.

Kabal stopped turned around and got ready to listen putting his hook swords on his back.

"Okay, shoot" he said crossing his arms.

"Fumiko" she said having a curious face.

"You" he said pointing at the red guy.

"Sora" he said smiling widely.

"And you?" he said turning his head to the guy behind Sora.

"Asahi" he said without moving.

"Wait wasn't your name Toya?" said the girl turning her head in annoyance and surprise.

"Would you give your real name to some guys in prison who you don't even know?" he said turning his head in annoyance, he then got up, his hair color didn't change but his eyes did, from a blue to a reddish black, and his Cleras changed from white to black, and a few black whips came off his arm.

"Soooo…. why do you tell him your true name?" she asked.

"Are you sure it's my true name?" he asked, a small smile being formed in his face.

"Now's my turn to ask, what ya want with us?" asked Asahi using the whips to make his arm bigger.

"Not much" he said before disappearing from their view faster than they could see.

'Son of a bitch' thought Fumiko to herself, frowning while doing so.

He then appeared in front of them, now however, he had a notebook at which he was staring at and a pen, he probably got it from one of the rooms.

"Okay… _quirks?_" he asked looking back at them.

"Adaptation, it allows me to change my body when the situation requires it, but only for a certain thing, while any previous adaptation is dropped to make the new one, it can be anything" Sora said as his mouth opened more showing rows of teeth.

"I'm pretty much a lizard, crawl walls, long shooting tongue, swallow people up, you name it I have it" she said while looking borely at her hands.

"And you?"

"Change body into whatever I need, turn into someone else, grow another head, pretty much anything, but I can only do it in the dark" he said as his body changed quickly as he was in the dark part of the room, now he looked like All Might, he posed and did his shtick before changing back to his previous form.

"Okay, now if you excuse-" Kabal was cut by Noob who put a hand on his shoulder, Kabal almost jumped but stopped midway and turned to Noob.

"Seriously, stop creeping in on people" said Kabal annoyed.

"_Why?_" he said tilting his head to the right.

"Forget it, what were you doing anyways?".

_(Flashback to Noob….)_

Noob was walking down the hall, looking to each side as he was looking for prey, the negativity, the hate, the fear, he could SMELL it, FEEL it, he was a Wraith after all, a being from the darkest pits of the Netherrealm, negative human emotions were something he could feed off from, even if he didn't need to, it was something to enjoy, the despair of going to jail, the fear of someone escaping, he couldn't imagine how great it would feel like to be in a prison, but right now, he had something else to do, he looked around looking for ANYONE so he can have an actual fight, he kept walking until he found a room with a half opened door, movement could be heard in the inside, he walked near it and peaked inside, there he found a cop filling a water cup, he was the most normal looking cop one could imagine, on the other side there was table and two cops sitting there, behind them were several lockers, both cops didn't have their uniforms, they were in normal civilian clothes, looks like they were about to leave, too bad….

He opened the door with a kick, the door opened with a huge slam, everyone in the room turned to the door, the shock was building up so slowly in Noob's view, the joy he was feeling, everything building up to their final reaction, they all jumped back, the one with the water cup dropped it and his hand moved to his side arm, they were too slow for Noob, The Special Forces Rookies would be more of a challenge than these three, he moved faster than they could ever react to, he used his hook and placed it through the armed cop's head, the death was instant, but that wasn't enough, not enough for him, he needed more, more suffering, more pain, more FEAR, TERROR, he turned back to the last two who tried to scream, their mouths being covered by his shadows that were formed instantly behind them, they tried to scream once more but their mouths covered by the shadows couldn't get enough sound to come out, noob got close to them, his mask making his white eyes shine brighter than they should have ever been, but it was good he wore one, because what was under it, wasn't something they would like to see…

They didn't die…

Unfortunately….

_(Back to the present)_

"_I was busy with some acquaintances_" said Noob, his eyes showing no emotion from them.

"Okay…. go get Kano, we got some good hounds here" he said giving Noob the notes.

Noob teleported out of there, Kabal just waited there, arms crossed, he stared at the group of newbies, waiting for Kano to get his ass here.

"Soooo… how did you two met?" asked Fumiko.

"Me and him, we go a long way, maybe what 20 years now I would say…"

"Wow, how old are you?".

"Older than I should" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Anywho, how did two started to work together?".

"We didn't, then we did, for more than half of those twenty years we did, gotta say I didn't imagine myself working with at the time" he said nostalgically.

"Well, what do we have here?" said Kano walking into the room, the headset was now around the back of his neck, the cable going down the left side of it into one of his pockets, he was still in cop clothes.

"So these are the fellas?" he said rubbing his chin looking at the notes.

"Looks like ye need some help, how about ye guys come with me? got some buzzo for ya" he said smiling.

"Well, it's not like we have an actual choice" said Fumiko.

"What you two think?" she said turning to the others.

"Yeah, we don't have one, yeah I'll go, what about you?" said Asahi, his body now back to it's 'normal' form.

"I'll go, I want to see where this goes" said Sora, smiling even wider.

"Alright mates, we gotta move before they come back, Noob?" he said and Nobb immediately formed a portal and he then walked through it, Kabal then unlocked the cells, motioned to the portal, they all then followed and entered it.

* * *

**2 DAYS LATER:**

Lida's eyes opened, he now was somewhere different than before, he looked around the room, he couldn't see anything, he only heard lots of breathing, then a light shone above him, he looked up, he then looked around noticing where he was, a cage, a fighting cage, people were grabbing the chicken wire walls, then a music played.

**(PLAY 'TECHNO SYNDROME-MORTAL KOMBAT')**

"Ladies and gentlemen! today we have the great hero Ingenium in our lovely arena!" said a man from a high stage.

"Who wants to meet their hero?" he said and lots of hands holding money rose up, he then looked and pointed at the one with the highest amount.

"We have a winner, go in my man" he said as the person walking to the door and gave the money to the cowboy to its side, he then entered and stood ready to fight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the fight is about to begin, who is gonna win?, who's gonna lose?, will the hero defeat and show mercy to his enemy or will he finish him? place your beats and see…." he moved his arms around like a showman.

"After all, that's why we call it…" he said and rose his hand as the music got to the same point as he did, everyone else rose their hands and screamed along with him.

"MORTAL KOMBAT!" everyone screamed.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this, I hope that however picks this story up can make this better than I could ever hope to, this is goodbye, for now. **


End file.
